You're Still the One
by Banshee27
Summary: Luffy & Law have been dating since Highschool, & decided to get married years after they settled down. Law, working as a Doctor. Luffy as a Business Owner. All are flowers & Butterflies, as they prepare to welcome a bundle of joy to their family. Note: Luffy x Fem!Law. Lots of Genderbend! Hints of other Couples. Enjoy
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: One piece is Definitely and Obviously not mine. Written for entertainment only.

Warning: A slice of Lemon for the first chapter! Luffy with a Female Law needs attention. Not Good with English, be wary of Grammars and misspellings.

UPDATE: 07/22/2020

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 1: The day after!**

Deep in the night, their consecutive moans can be heard in a certain room. Squelching noise now and then, every time her lover would pound towards her. Moving his hips hard and fast, she squirmed beneath him, releasing loud moans and curses. She spread her legs wider and placed them on her lover's calves. Letting the man on top of her to have more access to her body and move roughly. The raven-haired man moved his hand to her breast, cupping and squeezing, as his lips went to the other, nipping and kissing. He ran his tongue over her nipples, swirling and sucking hard. She released a moan as he groped and sucked on her breasts while pounding hard on her.

"There," Law cried out. She tried to raise her head a bit, staring at Luffy sucking on her nipple. Luffy opened his eyes and looked at her with lust. Grinning, he moved faster and rougher. Law gasped as she felt her climax nearing. She placed her arms around him, scratching his back. After a few more thrusts, she felt herself arching her back, her legs moving around his waist, her toes curling, as she came hard for him.

Luffy showed a toothy smile. Satisfied seeing her erotic face.

He placed her arms around his neck again, since she had let them fall above her head. Luffy was still inside her when she felt him placing her legs around his waist again. He slowly sat up, grabbing the back of her head while his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Law felt him inside her deep. She moaned softly when Luffy moved her up and down. She instinctively placed her knees on the bed and did the deed herself. She grinds herself into him and moves her hips around.

They stared at each other, breathing close to their mouths. Law placed both her hands behind his head and roughly gave him a kiss. He kissed her back, opening his mouth. Letting her lick his teeth, his gum, and his tongue. She wrapped her mouth around his tongue, sucking it hard. She crept her hands from his head to his chest. Smirking from the kiss, she pushed him down and smiled smugly.

"My turn" she grinned, earning a lust-filled eye from her lover. She grabbed his hands and placed them on his upper abdomen. Pinning them down as she leaned for balance. Law moved faster, moving up and down on his length.

"Traffy, Let me see" Luffy begged seductively. Feeling himself on the verge of releasing his juice inside her.

Hearing him gasped and begged made her smirk. She placed both her feet on the bed and showed Luffy what he wanted. Seductively moving her hands to her breast, massaging and tweaking her nipples. She spread her legs wide open, showing the area where they are connected, giving Luffy quite a show. Luffy drooled and moaned, watching her move up and down slowly.

Law felt a hand on her waist and unconsciously placed her hands on her lover's backhand. "There," she moaned again, as she felt Luffy starting to meet her movements. She leaned back a little and felt his lap on her back. She felt his hands gripping her waist harder. Meeting her thirst as he moved.

He felt her clenching around his erection, making him moan. His brows were tied as he peeked one eye at his lover. He can see Law's leg wide open, as she moved faster this time. He gazed at the place where they are connected, trailing his eyes to her arousing stomach as she breathes for air. He ogled at her breasts, licking his lips as they bumped into each other.

"Liking the view, dear husband?" She spoke breathy, grinning at her man.

Luffy motioned his hips up and down, holding her hips tighter. Law let out a pleasured moan, her eyes glassy, her breath ragged trying to meet each of his thrusts. He saw her eyes rolled and gasped loudly from the harsh movement. Luffy licked his lips, raising his hips rougher. Thrusting upwards with vigor, and faster. They both released loud gasps and moans as they are nearing their climax. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself Cumming inside her. Law trembled on his lap, smirking. Proud that she made Luffy cum.

"I made you cum hard" she breathed and giggled softly.

"Yeah, you did" he smiled back.

Luffy removed himself from her. Making Law squirm and feeling unfilled. She pouted a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Why did you pull out?" She asked him this, but it went to deaf ears. Instead, she received a forceful kiss, and she kissed back. Tongues moving around, circling. Their teeth clashing. They sucked at each other's mouth, tasting every part. A trail of saliva can be seen when they release each other to breathe.

Luffy wiped the sweat from her forehead, petting her hair, and moving it away from her glassy eyes. She gave him a satisfied smile.

Law sounded surprised when she felt her head being pulled towards his mouth, allowing him to give her forehead a kiss. Going down to her nose, to her lips. He drifted to her neck, marking her again. He laid Law down on her back and trickled between her breast, leaving another mark. He moved to her tummy and sucked her skin hard. He stared at her belly button and licked her, cleaning it with his saliva. Earning him a pull on his hair. Telling him not to suck that part. He only smiled and moved slower to her abdomen. Trailing kisses as he was now facing her private part. He crept his nose closer to her, smelling their shared fluids.

Law shivered, demanding him not to smell her like that.

'Shishishi' was his response, and she felt tense from the tongue that had covered her private area. She felt her blood rush to her head and placed both her hands on his hair. Grabbing and begging him to stop. He let her go and grinned. He then placed his tongue on her clit again and started sucking her hard. She moaned loudly and pulled on his hair. She cried out his name, begging him to stop.

Slowly, Luffy left her private part alone. She shouted when she suddenly felt something had entered her anus. Her eyes widened and sat up. Planting her foot on Luffy's face.

She gave him a glare, placing her hands on his. Trying to pull it out from under her ass.

"Don't you dare" she said coldly.

Luffy smiled smugly and licked the sole of her foot, making her groan. She tried to pull her foot away, though she was already too late, as Luffy had held her foot in his hands, and continued on kissing and sucking.

"That's dirty! Idiot" she claimed embarrassingly. Sighing, she lets him do what he wants, knowing he won't listen to her. Luffy had let go of her ass, thinking they can do that next time. He then grabbed her other ankle and placed it on his shoulder. He kissed her foot to her calves until he was settled between her legs again. He kissed her inner thigh and slowly played with her private part. He kissed her inner lips and slowly kissed her directly.

Law had fallen back on the bed, squirming every time she felt his tongue move around her. She moaned again, feeling his tongue inside. She placed her hand on her side, gripping the bed sheet, making her hands go white.

Luffy had let go of her right leg and tried to reach for her hand. He clasped it with his and watched her twitch by his tongue. She gasped for air, making visible movements on her breast. Showing her ragged breathing from the sweet pleasure. She had raised her free hand near her head, clasping the sheets under her.

Luffy moved his tongue in and out as fast as he can while tasting and licking every part of her. She arched her body as she felt it so close. Moving her left hand to his hair, grabbing and grasping. She released another loud moan as she came.

She twitched and whined as she felt him cleaning her with his tongue again. She stared at him with lust, gasping seductively. Wondering what he is planning again. It was then answered when she felt something hard had entered her again.

She wailed loudly and raised her arms towards him. Telling him to hug her tight and give her a kiss. He complied and thrust inside her. Moving fast as he grunts, and she moaned. They whispered sweet words at each other as they kissed. Luffy plunged at her body fast and hard. Complying to her beg. Law grabbed for Luffy's shoulder as the other was on his back, scratching it with her nails. Luffy rigorously moved inside and out of her. Repeating the process faster and harder each time.

Luffy had arched his back as he came inside her. He releases a moan as he feels her clasping around his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, discharging his seeds inside her. He felt her spasm under him, and he did the same.

He regained his breathing and gave her a deep kiss, in which she responded. He slowly turned them on his back, with Law on his chest.

Law drowsed, feeling Luffy's heated gaze on her. He continued to stare at her sleeping face and gave a peck on her forehead.

"Good night Law, I love you," he whispered to her ear.

He saw her smile again in her sleep and snuggled closer to his chest. Luffy himself started to fan-girl towards his Wife, seeing how cute and adorable that she is. He leaned over again and gave another kiss on her forehead.

* * *

TBC

NOTE: Next Chapter will be up soon! Will update them daily once the Story reaches the end for this series.


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: One piece is Definitely and Obviously not mine. Written for entertainment only.

Warning: Not Good with English, be wary of Grammars and misspellings.

UPDATE: 07/22/2020

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 2: The Date!**

Law had stirred awake from the familiar voices she heard outside. She was facing the window, gazing at nothing. She turned her head back to the ceiling and started again. She was enjoying her silent morning when she heard her husband laughing with someone. She closed her eyes and listened to their voices. 'Ah, it's Sanji' she thought to herself. She started to wonder why she was here. When she remembered that Sanji had promised to prepare their breakfast after their wedding as a gift. They both agreed since no one can deny free delicious food.

She slipped her legs from the bed and sat up. She winced from the feeling inside her as if her husband was still inside. She felt blood had rushed to her head, feeling embarrassed and happy at the same time. She noticed Luffy's long sleeve dress shirt discarded on the ground. She leaned down and picked it up. She slipped her arms inside and wore them as she owned them. She left them unbuttoned, thinking of going for a bath later.

Law started to walk towards the window, and indeed she saw Sanji with Luffy talking outside. The yellow-haired lass noticed her presence and waved towards her friend. Luffy turned his head and smiled lovingly at his wife.

Law just smiled and waved at them back. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Sanji saying something to Luffy, which made the young man blush red to his neck. Sanji just laughed at his reaction and started to turn. Waving another goodbye to Law, who was wearing nothing but an unbuttoned dress shirt.

She was about to leave. When she saw her husband's hand on the roof.

Luffy got up to the roof and walked towards Law. He gave her a kiss on her lips while buttoning his shirt on her.

She had her brows furrowed, wondering what this is about. Luffy moved his lips to her ears whispering to her in a husky voice. Law started to blush, covering Luffy's face with her palm.

"Shut up Pervert" she muttered, closing the curtains on his face. Luffy let out a laugh and started making his way down.

o0o

Law had gone to the showers, cleaning herself from yesterday's activity. Scrubbing her body with body soap, humming to herself. Feeling relaxed and comfortable.

Luffy was watching some shows from the television, his stomach making sounds. He hung his head on the backrest and stared at the ceiling. Wondering when she will finish with the bath. A chime from the door got his attention, making his brows furrowed as they aren't expecting visitors. He stood up and walked towards the entrance door.

"Who i-" his question was cut off mid sentences, releasing a grunt. He felt something had hit his stomach. Looking down he was surprised to see his nephew.

"Old man Luffy" Ace chimed. Raising his head, showing his uncle a toothy grin with a missing tooth. He soon heard someone scolding his nephew, and looked up.

It was Ann. Smiling, carrying a box in her hand. Marco was following behind her holding their little girl.

Luffy smiled and went towards his older sister after he felt Ace had let him go. He grabbed the box that she was carrying and kissed her cheeks. Ann did the same and hugged her brother tightly. Pleasantries were shared, asking how they are doing. He invited them in, but Ann had refused, saying they needed to go to the Town.

Law had finally finished her bath, she grabbed a towel nearest her and started wiping her body dry. She wrapped it around herself and made her way towards the closet. She picked the clothes on top and placed the shirt in the bed. After deeming that she is dried enough. She wore the clothes she had discarded on the bed. Picking up her pants that reached above her knees, she put them on and wore the black polo shirt she had grabbed.

She grabbed her towel again and dried her short hair. She was walking her way to the living when she heard familiar voices again. 'Another Visitor', she thought to herself.

"Luffy-ya" she called her husband. Law didn't hear any response, so she went towards the entrance. She was surprised to see Ann and her family at the front door, she greeted them with a smile and Ann did the same. They were having conversations for a bit, but when Luffy had said something that should remain in the bedroom. Law had given him a chop on his head, and Ann had grabbed his mouth with her palms, clutching half his face.

"Speaking of Sanji, she was here just now. She prepared breakfast for us. You really don't want to join?" Luffy asked again, his hand on his head, rubbing the pain away.

Ann shakes her head and said they will have breakfast in town. "Yeah, we saw her. We just happened to cross paths with Zoro and a crying little Satoru in his arms" Ann grinned and continued to share that Zoro was trying to find Luffys' house, but instead walked the other side, and almost entered the forest. Luffy laughed loudly at that.

o0o

Law and Luffy are sitting facing each other in the dining, eating the food that Sanji prepared for them. Luffy raised his brow when he saw Law took a bite from a sandwich. "Didn't you hate bread?" he asked. "I still do" she responded, eating the whole sandwich in her mouth.

She stared back at her husband and frowned, "why, even if I hate bread. I'm not allowed to eat them?" Luffy shakes his head, saying "No". He continued eating while trying to avoid Law's death glare.

o0o

"Luffy-ya, Hurry up!"

He heard Law's voice, demanding him to hurry and grab what he was looking for. He smiled, as he saw his hat. He grabbed it with his hands and started to walk downstairs. Law started to call out his name again, since she was already outside the house, waiting.

Luffy had then come out, placing his Straw Hat on Law's head. Grabbing the door handle to close it with the keys, He then heard Law beside him. "Wait! I need to pee". He hummed and opened the door wide, letting his wife enter the house. After she was done, he closed the door and locked it. Luffy had grabbed her hand, as they walked towards the bus stop.

Standing at the bus stop, waiting. They started to have their own conversations when he felt Law leaning on his arm. He raised his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Allowing Law to wrap her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked curiously, knowing Law isn't fond of public affection.

"Nothing" was her only response, nuzzling her nose to his shirt. "You smell good" she commented and started to relax on his arms.

The couple didn't wait too long for the bus, as the bus was now a few minutes away. Shortly it had stopped in front of them and opened its doors. Passengers started to get down, and some went inside. Luffy led Law inside and found a seat near the exit door. Law had then leaned her head on his shoulders again as she started to doze. Listening to his breathing, and letting him play with her ears.

"Honey, Honey. We're almost there. Wake up"

Law stirred from her sleep, woken up by the small nudges from her husband. Her eyes were then greeted with a loving smile from her husband. She smiled back and raised her head while grabbing for his cheeks. She kissed his temple and went back to lean on his shoulders again. Luffy laughed, finding her actions adorable. But he nudged her back, a bit stronger this time. Law released a yawn and sat up properly. She reached for his hand and clasped it with hers.

Shortly after the bus halted. They got out of the bus and started walking around the town.

Luffy pulled her hand, drooling from the smell of food. He felt Law softly tugging his hands back, asking where they are heading. He turned his attention to her and placed his arms around her shoulders.

"I heard your stomach growled a lot during the trip, we'll fill that up first before we go. Okay?"

"My stomach? Or was it yours?" Law laughed, placing her arm around his waist, while her other hand was holding his hand, hanging by her shoulder.

"Well, I definitely heard it. And there's that too" he responded, grinning.

They went towards an onigiri shop after Law said she wanted to eat one. She ordered their food and waited a few minutes for it to be packed. Since her partner ordered an amount enough to feed 10 people. Luffy had placed the food on the table, and the water that they bought. They sat in front of each other and started to dig in.

Law took a bite from her Onigiri and halted. She felt something was not good, instantly covering her mouth with her palm. She grabbed an empty container, and spit out her food. Luffy had his eyes wide when he saw Law started to vomit inside a plastic bag. He hurriedly walked towards her and rubbed her back. He opened a bottle of water and prayed the vomit would stop soon.

Once Law was done emptying her stomach. She grabbed the bottle from Luffy and drank. She frowned, disgusted with the tastes of her own vomit. Luffy continued to rub her back, asking if she was fine. She nodded her head, smiling a bit. "I'm fine" she muttered.

"Should we go home for now?" Luffy asked with worry in his voice.

Law shot him a glare, and rejected his offer, she has been patiently waiting for their date. Since it's been a while that they went one. Especially, that their schedules don't always match.

Luffy nodded his head but claimed that they will go home if she vomits again, or starts to feel sick. She nodded her head in agreement.

Luffy went back to his food and started eating again. Giving glances at his wife, as she smelled her food. Law showed it to him and asked if it smells bad. But he said 'no', and 'taste still the same'. Pouting, she doesn't know why her favorite food smelled bad.

Luffy offered to go to other stalls and buy her a different one. She nodded, feeling her stomach churned. He stood up after eating his fifth onigiri. He drank from his bottle and went towards the food stalls.

Law waited and stared at Luffy's food. She started to feel hungry, as she drooled at Luffy's onigiri, sitting innocently in front of her. She grabbed one and started to peel it. She smelled the food and thought it didn't smell bad like the tuna mayo that she bought. She took a small bite, and she started to feel sick. She spits it out on the plastic that she had vomited on. Thinking of putting it back on his side of the table. She thought about it again. Thinking about the yummy chicken inside. She peeled it again slowly, trying to reach the center of the onigiri.

Smiling after seeing the chicken. She grabbed it with her other hand and ate it whole. She didn't feel herself vomit this time. Chewing the food happily. She closed the onigiri back up and put it back in Luffy's share. She turned her head from left to right, noting her husband is still not yet in sight. She took another one and did the same. She grabbed the other three and took the insides as well, before putting them back together with the other food.

She was chewing the chicken in her mouth, pleased with her prank, and a slightly full tummy.

Luffy's voice got her attention when he asked what she was doing. She turned her head to him and said 'nothing'. Opening her palms towards him, asking for her food. He handed her a box of takoyaki that he found in the corner. Law started to eat and smiled, happy that her stomach didn't act up.

Luffy sat back down to his chair and started eating his remaining food. His brows started to frown, noticing the missing chicken that should be inside, and an oddly opened Onigiris. He wondered what happened to the chicken but still ate the food. A bit disappointed that the chickens were missing. Law giggled at his reaction and ate the Takoyaki.

o0o

Luffy was standing near the entrance of the girl's Toilet. Hands in his pocket, staring at the aquarium in front of him. He took a peek at the door, waiting for his wife to come out. He pouted when he saw no signs of his wife.

"I look tired" Law commented to herself, washing her hands. She noticed her lips started to look pale. Her eyes, a bit half lid then usual. She sighed, not wanting to go home early.

After they had their snack. They had walked around town until they arrived at the aquarium. It was almost 2 at that point, they should have been at the restaurant by now. But her bladder started working up. She sighed again, counting how many times she had frequent the toilets during the date. She stared at her abdomen and froze from her thoughts.

'I'm not really sure, and might be possible' she thought to herself. Planning to visit the pharmacy later, before they go home.

She wiped her hands dry and walked her way outside. She found Luffy talking to a little girl, showing him the trout stuffed toy her daddy got for her. His dad was behind her, sweat dropping with his daughter's antics, apologizing to Luffy.

Smiling to herself. Thinking if she is, it would be great. She unconsciously rubbed her abdomen and called out to him. Luffy turned his head and gave her the biggest smile he could make. Commenting how cute this little girl is, and so friendly. The little girl suddenly walked towards her and showed her the fish again. Boasting that her father won it at the hitting game.

The little girl's father laughed and scratched the back of his head. She apologized again for interrupting their date and picked up her daughter. The little girl waved goodbye to them after she saw her mom walking towards them.

They started to walk towards the restaurant when Law started to feel dizzy. She grasped Luffy's arm with her hand, leaning a bit on his side.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a bit light-headed," she said tiredly. "Just let me lean on you, while we walk."

Luffy complied with her request, placing his arm around her back. He touched her forehead for fever, but she wasn't feeling hot.

"I'm really fine, Let's go to the restaurant. I'm a bit hungry" she lied.

Luffy nodded his head and guided them to the restaurant. They sat near the restroom as per Laws request, afraid that she might have frequent visits to the comfort room.

Luffy started to worry again, seeing Law squeezing her brows and holding her abdomen. Thinking it might be the time of the month. He offered to go to the pharmacy to buy some pain relief, Law declined and said she was fine. Luffy held her other hand on the table, squeezing softly, asking her to tell him if she wants to go home or to the hospital. She only smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later, the food arrived. They were about to dig in when Law suddenly stood up and walked towards the restroom.

'I might be pregnant' she thought as she vomited in the cubicle. But they did it yesterday, so it might be when they had sex a few months ago.

She grabbed the toilet seat and vomited harshly again, tasting the disgusting fluid that came out from her mouth. She heard Luffy's voice behind her, wondering how he got in. He might have forced himself inside, she thought funnily.

After she was done. Luffy handed her a water bottle. She took it without questions and gurgled her mouth with it. Luffy helped her stand up and started to walk outside. Once they're out, the other customers were looking in their direction, wondering what happened. The waitress that had served them together with the manager asked her worriedly if she was okay, and if she needed an ambulance.

She said 'no' and sat down back to her chair. She noticed, the food on her table was gone and was placed inside a plastic bag. She raised her brow and asked, why the food was packed. Luffy pressed his lips together and grabbed the bag of food. He held out his hand, "We'll be going to the hospital now. Will continue the date later. Once you get better, okay."

Law pouted. It wasn't a question at all, more like a command. She sighed and grabbed his hand. She stood up faster than she had expected, making her feel dizzy.

Luffy had apologized about the commotion and thanked the staff for their time and help. They were about to leave the restaurant when he suddenly felt Law collapsing to his arm. He instantly let go of the food and caught her before she fell to the ground.

Loud screams were what Law heard, Luffy calling her name again and again. Holding her tight on his arms. She smiled a bit unconsciously, and slowly let her eyes close.

* * *

_TBC_

_Hi there! As promised chapters will be uploaded daily. Hope you were able to enjoy the story._

_Wishing you a great day! Later~_

_B27_


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: One piece is Definitely and Obviously not mine. Written for entertainment only.

Warning: Not Good with English, be wary of Grammars and misspellings.

UPDATE: 07/22/2020

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 3: Dragon And Sabo**

"Excuse me, Miss, can I ask for an Earplugs, if you have one? Or something that can stop that noise behind me?" A passenger asked in a whisper to a troubled flight attendant. The attendant apologized to the man and provided him an earphone instead. Claiming it is better to listen to relaxing music if he prefers to. The man nodded his head and took the headphones. He stuck it in the jack that was stuck behind the chair in front of him and was assisted by the attendant on how to use their built-in screen.

A young blond-haired man was being tapped by an older man beside him, asking him to stop giggling and laughing. The said young man averted his gaze from his phone and apologized to his adopted father.

"Well, I just can't help it, Dad. That Luffy married that Law. Who would have thought!" He smirked. Remembering Law as someone who prefers someone calm, and mature. "Didn't think that she has a crush on our Luffy during High School."

"Now, now. I want you to stop that or you might hurt your face."

Sabo ignored him and stared at his phone again. Scrolling it back to the same picture he's been staring at. The picture was a photo of Luffy and Law's wedding. Luffy gave a peace mark, while Law was just smiling, holding his arm. He closed his phone and placed it back to his chest pocket, still smiling. Covering his face with his Hat, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

o0o

"Dad. I found your bag. Let's go?" Sabo asked. Picking up the black luggage from the conveyor belt.

Dragon nodded his head and walked towards the custom. After they are done with the procedures, Sabo pushes the trolley towards the exit. They stared at the crowd outside, looking for a certain face. He released a breath when he saw a very familiar wide grin of his Father.

"Father, I thought Ann would be coming to fetch us?" He asked the older man.

Garp widened his grin. Eating rice crackers.

"Ann went back to Foosha, together with Marco, she forgot to chat with you about that." He smiled. Grabbing his son for a hug and slapping his back, asking how he is doing. He did the same thing to Sabo after he saw him behind Dragon.

"Anyways, Gramps. Why is it that Luffy didn't inform her about the change of date?" Sabo asked, a bit frustrated. Garp, just raised his shoulders, not knowing why as well.

Garp was surprised about the sudden change. Though he was able to attend the wedding since it just happened that he was there for work. But had to leave a few hours after the dinner as he was called for a meeting. Now, leaving him off from work for a week, and nothing to do.

o0o

"Luffy, Sabo just sent me a text. They will be arriving soon, they said." His sister announced after placing his change of clothes at the table of the hospital room they reside in.

Luffy turned his head and nodded. He stood up from his chair and thanked Ann for the set of clothes. After what happened yesterday, the restaurant manager had called the ambulance right away, when they saw the woman collapsing. Luffy wasn't able to do anything, aside from holding her tight on his arms. A few seconds later, the ambulance arrived and took them to the nearest hospital.

Ann tightened her lips, asking how Law was. Luffy only half-smiled and said his 'fine. Just needed some rest'. He took his clothes from the bag and went to the toilet for a quick shower. Ann was left alone watching over Law, sleeping soundly and comfortably.

She doesn't really know the details of what happened. She was just shocked when she received a text from her brother after they had their dinner.

It was a few minutes after Luffy went inside the bathroom when she saw Law slowly opening her eyes, rubbing them in the process. Ann walked towards her in law and asked how she was feeling. Law responded with a fine, and a yawn. Halfheartedly covering her mouth with her hands.

"Good" Ann responded, smiling to herself. Grabbing for the Nurse Button, she pressed it to tell them the patient is awake. Ann then walked towards the table and asked if she wanted anything.

"An apple"

Ann turned and took an apple from the basket, peeling it with a knife.

Luffy had come out of the bathroom and saw his wife awake eating apples. He walked towards her and asked how she was doing. "Feeling awesomely horny" she purred. Earning her two blushing siblings. Luffy stuttered a bit and gave her a kiss on her lips instead. Law only smirked and giggled at the two.

There was a knock on the door that caught Ann's attention. She stood up and opened the door. It was the doctor who checked Law when they arrived. The doctor had greeted them and congratulated Luffy for the good news. The man smiled back, wondering what she meant. Confused, he stared back and forth to the doctor and his wife. At the same time, Law was enjoying the reaction she got from her husband.

After the doctor informed them, she could go home. She had prescribed Law with some prenatal medicine, and since Law is a doctor herself. She was at peace, not worrying about other details. Though she did give her some tips and what she is allowed to do and not to do before she left.

Ann had stood up from her chair, hugging Luffy and congratulating him on the news. Luffy hugged back confused. Sparing a glance at his wife, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wha?" His voices got muffled. When Ann started to jump up and down. Excited about the news. She skids towards Law and gives her a hug as well.

"Wait," both girls stopped and turned their heads to Luffy.

"Pregnant? Who? Me?" He asked dumbly, earning a laughing Ann and Law.

"Not you dummy! It's Law" his sister responded, asking him if he was listening to the doctor at all.

Luffy stared at his wife, opening his mouth and closing. Doesn't know what to say. Law released a sigh and grinned. She asked him towards her, and he did. Ann stepped back, grabbing for her phone to share the news with the rest of the family already.

Luffy stood at her side dumbly and confused, wondering what the doctor meant. Law repeated the words and said. "There's a baby in my tummy, and you're going to be a father soon," she said happily towards him. Grabbing his hand, and placed it on her abdomen.

His eyes widened, grinning wide. He placed his arms around her and cheered. Kissing, and hugging Law tightly on his arms.

o0o

Sabo had screamed loudly, his mouth hanging open with the sides tilting upwards, showing a toothy grin. Garp and Dragon turned their attention towards each other raising their brows. They had already arrived at Foosha, the two older men stood up, stretching their back. Few seconds after they heard Sabo screamed. Sabo had run back outside, his phone on his hand. Calling out to his dad and the old man.

"Good news, good news!" He cheered. Showing them a picture of Luffy and Law. In a hospital bed. with Luffy holding a sonogram picture. Their eyes widened and smiled shortly after.

Garp started to laugh loudly, praising the heavens that he is still alive for another great-grand kid. Dragon only smiled. Happy for his son and his daughter in law.

Garp grabbed one of their bags and hung them on his shoulders, laughing loudly. He called out for a feast for dinner. Sabo smiled and emailed his siblings about dinner.

o0o

Law and Luffy had got back to their home. Planning to change before they go visit his Gramp's house. Luffy placed their bag on the sofa while escorting Law to sit down. Law frowned her brows and pouted. Claiming she is not sick, just pregnant and she's not even showing yet. But it always goes to one ear and the other, in Luffy's case.

She watches Luffy, observing his every move. He placed the used dishes to the sink, filling it with water for now. It was already four in the afternoon when they were able to go home, thus having just enough time to go home and change. Luffy walked back towards her and placed an arm under her knees and the other to her back.

Law complained again. But still, she was carried all the way to their room. "If you don't put me down now. No sex for a whole a month."

Luffy just hummed, "I can agree with that"

"Sleeping in the guest room for the whole month"

Luffy halted his steps, and slowly placed her feet to the ground.

Law grinned and walked her way towards their room.

o0o

"Luffy! You're finally here"

Sabo called out, walking hastily towards his younger brother. He wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist, lifting the younger man from his feet.

"Still got a Dumb look as ever."

"Same to you Sabo," Luffy laughed. "Anyways, let me go. I'll introduce you to my Wife". Not really minding being treated like a kid by his Older Brother.

"Agree. Let me see the crazy woman who would marry a childish, immature man"

Law released a sigh, walking towards them, "That would be me, unfortunately"

Sabo released a laugh, still can't believe that she would marry his younger brother.

Luffy only grinned and grabbed a pissed Law by her shoulder. Looking smug and proud. "Yup, this is my Wife. Her name is Traffy. But you're not allowed to call her that"

Displeased, she grabbed Luffy's right cheek and squeezed it as hard as she could. "You stop laughing" she pointed her other hand to Sabo. "and you Luffy-ya. You call me your wife. But you don't even know my name." Luffy only laughed, said he was just kidding. She turned her attention back to the older brother. Looking a bit annoyed and tired. "Will you please stop?" She muttered to the blond.

Sabo immediately stopped and tried to compose himself.

Law felt Luffy's arm around her waist, her attention turning to him. "You mean, Monkey D. Water Law. Right Honey?" Her husband corrected her, grinning.

She turned her attention back to Sabo again, ignoring Luffy.

"Anyways, sorry about that Law. Congrats by the way" Sabo grinned while giving a hug to his in-law.

Law let out a thank you and returned the hug back.

"Well, since you will be spending your life with him. I bet he's been a pain in your ass for quite a while now? But I'll leave him in your hands?" He hesitantly said. Law exhaled her breath, complaining about her husband to her in-law. Sabo could only laugh and apologized for his brother's crazy antics.

Law smiled fondly and assured him about her feelings towards Luffy. Sabo smiled back, happy to know his brother found someone to be with.

"Are you talking about me?" Luffy asked dumbly, looking at his wife to sabo back and forth.

Sabo laughed, and ruffled his hair, earning a confused Luffy. He excused himself from the couple and went inside. Taking out his phone, and placed it in his ear. Hoping the other line will be answered.

Sabo stared at the couple, smiling sadly. Remembering his almost ex-fiance. Sabo immediately smiled when someone picked up. "What do you want?". He felt flinched from the harsh cold words from the other line. He tried to sound happy, despite her being harsh. "We just arrived, and I wanted to tell you."

"And?" She asked coldly, and impatient.

"And I miss you" she whispered.

"So?"

Sabo went silent, didn't know what to say next. It was almost a minute when she threatened to end the call. "Wait, Kid" and she did.

"I know I am not a good Lover, but I'll treat you better this time. I promise."

She stayed silent from his word and groaned. "Heard that already. Any newlines?" Sabo frowned and went silent. When she didn't hear anything from him, she dropped the call.

Sabo stared at his phone. 'only 5 minutes' he thought to himself. They usually spend hours with their call, when the other is away. But now, both are in the middle of a fight. Wondering if they will be able to mend back, and go back to how they used to before. The only good thing was, he was able to force her not to break off their engagement.

A harsh slap from his back pulled his attention. Making him drop his phone, he turned and saw his grandfather, asking what is wrong when they are supposed to be celebrating the good news. Sabo picked up his phone from the ground and placed it in his pocket. Telling Garp that it was nothing, and just some business.

"Is it Kid?" He asked.

Sabo went silent and agreed. Garp expressed his annoyance towards girls' behavior and commented that this is why he didn't remarry. His deceased wife was enough for him, even though she's already gone for a couple of years. Sabo only laughed at his expression.

o0o

"Dad" Luffy called his attention.

"Luffy, Law. How are you doing?" Dragon asked. Giving a hug to his son, and his daughter in law.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me? He asked, stuffing a barbecue to his mouth. Law grimaced at her husband. Spitting food, while speaking. Disgusted, she pinched his arm, telling him to swallow it first before talking.

"Of course." He smiled. Giving regards and hoping for a healthy baby.

Law smiled and unconsciously placed her hand at her abdomen. She thanked her father and said it will be a healthy baby.

"Oh yeah, Dad. Did mom text you?" His youngest son asked, looking around looking for his Mother.

"No, why?"

"Well, I told her that we'll be here. She said she will be here as well. So I thought she's here already."

His father exhaled, knowing full well about his wife's antics. She tends to be late at events like this, and he doesn't usually mind. As long as he gets a call or text from her. But instead, he received none at all today.

"Knowing Shanks. She might be just around somewhere."

Dragon felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He slid his hand inside and took it out. Opening his phone, he raised his brow receiving a text from a certain friend of his wife. He read it silently and tiredly released a breath. Pinching the bridge of his nose. He raised his head and paid attention to their roof. Turning his head from left to right, his eyes caught the reflection from the window, where he's standing. He stared at something moving behind a tree, definitely something big and a bit scary looking. He sighed and excused himself from his son and his son's wife. He turned his back and walked towards the tree behind him.

Confused, Luffy, and Law followed him.

"Mind explaining" Luffy heard his father asked the figure in front of them. He could see the unidentified being in front of them flinched, followed by an annoying voice and a loud groan.

"Seriously, you're no fun"

"Mom" he cried out, he walked towards her, unable to control his joy when he saw his Mom wearing a dragon costume. Especially excited at the Dragon costume.

Shanks turned her attention to her son, smiling and giving him a hug with the tiny arms of the dragon. Starting to regret wearing the costume as she was unable to ruffle her son's hair or give a hug properly. She turned her attention back to her husband, asking him to unzip the back. The older man complied, helping his wife take it off till it reaches her waist.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She heard Dragon asked. She pointed to the costume while stating factually that it is what it is. Dragon sighed tiredly and took off his blazer. He placed it around her, covering her half-naked body.

"Not that. Why are you wearing a Bikini?"

The red-haired woman raised her brows, asking what he meant. She just ignored him and turned her attention to Law. She watches as the couple bicker about the costume. She grinned as she listened to Law scolding Luffy with a glare. Luffy only pouted and kicked the ground.

Shanks chucked, she suddenly remembered something and exclaimed loudly. Gaining the attention of the newlywed couple and her husband. Shanks stuck her arm inside the costume as if trying to grab something from her feet. She later stood up properly and handed a paper bag to Law.

Law opened the bag, thanking her mother in law for the baby onesie. She was then handed a small piece of envelope. 'A letter from your father', she heard her say. She gave other thanks and took it in her hands.

"If you want to write him a reply. I can give it to him. He said he will be at Baltigo for work and I happen to have a scheduled meeting there as well."

Dragon raised his brows at this, wondering when they met. Shanks turned to him and smirked. "Are you worried that your lovely wife is meeting someone?" She teased, but her grin dropped from his response.

"I don't really mind." Dragon crossed his arms to his chest, "though it would be better to tell me these types of met up with someone" shanks smiled back.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay, will do", raising her head, showing him a toothy grin. Dragon smiled back, draping an arm around her shoulders. She drifted her attention back to Law, smiling at her.

"Okay, Law? I'll be here until this month. So you can give the letter to me before you go back to the New World. Law nodded her head in turn and muttered thanks. She placed the envelope together with the baby clothes.

Dragon and Shanks excused themselves after Garp had arrived. Demanding for a turn to have a talk with the soon to be parents. Dragon dragged Shanks with him to his room, to give her a set of clothes. Shanks pouted but wore them herself. After she was done. She walked towards her husband, who was busy fiddling with his phone. Muttering about work, and forgot his laptop.

She placed a hand on his stiff shoulder. Sitting on his lap, she lifted his chin with her other hand, giving him a peck. Dragon reached for the back of her head and kissed her back. Praying for her mouth to open using his tongue. Shanks opened her mouth, kissing him sloppily. They let go of each other's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva.

Shanks grabbed the hem of her shirt, wiping her mouth and his. Dragon sweatdropped at her actions but grinned.

"Shouldn't we go back?"

"Not yet" she pressed her forehead to his, whispering her words.

* * *

_TBC_

_As Promised, I was able to finish writing the whole story. Hopefully, you will like it. Chapters will be uploaded Daily._

_Thanks for Reading,_

_B27_


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: One piece is Definitely and Obviously not mine. Written for entertainment only.

Warning: Not Good with English, be wary of Grammars and misspellings.

UPDATE: 07/22/2020

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 4: Cora**

Two months have passed since they left Foosha. They went to their usual days, spending hours at work, eating, and sleeping. Today is finally a rest day for her after working two weeks straight. The following days after she found out she's pregnant, she spent most of her morning vomiting and feeling light-headed. Luffy would sometimes force her to take a rest day, or report late to work when she fainted before she left the apartment a week ago.

Law stood up in front of her mirror, standing on her side cupping her abdomen. She smiled at the thought of her tiny baby moving around inside, patting it fondly. She then turned her head and walked to her closet. Picking up a shirt and comfortable shorts. After she's done changing her clothes, she leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

She stood on her counter thinking about what she wanted to eat. Taking a box of cereal from the cupboard, she placed it on the kitchen table. She went back to the kitchen to grab a bowl, and a box of milk sitting on the fridge. She felt herself drool when she saw a banana sitting prettily with the other fruits. Grabbing two of those, she went back to the cupboard and grabbed a strawberry syrup.

She sat on her chair, placing everything in the bowl. Slicing the bananas to bite-size using her spoon, she then squeezed the strawberry syrup over her cereal. She took her phone and started to scroll on her screen.

Luffy let out a loud yawn. Scratching his stomach, as he walked towards the kitchen. He walked towards the fridge looking for something to drink, scanning the contents inside, and found nothing. He turned his head towards the kitchen table and found a box of milk. He toddled towards the table. He raised his hand to grab the milk, but it froze mid-air when his wife grabbed it before him. He averted his gaze to his wife, raising a brow as she glared at him.

He tried to grab for the milk again but failed as Law had drunk from it. Placing the box to the table. She grinned when Luffy grabbed it.

"You could have left me some," he muttered annoyed. Walking towards the trash to throw the empty box. Making Law frown.

He settled with a glass of water for now and placed the empty glass back to the sink. He went back inside the room, after telling her of his agenda for the day. He went straight to the bathroom, to prepare for another day.

Law stared at the bathroom door, pouting and annoyed. She stood up from her chair, leaving her unfinished bowl. She went back towards the bedroom, stepping towards the bed. She grabbed the blanket and draped it over her body, as she lied down.

Luffy was wiping the water from his body, wrapping the towel around his hips. He stood in front of the sink and took out his bush, brushing his teeth with closed eyes. He soon spits the foam and gurgles with water. He wiped his mouth with clean water and a face towel after he was done.

He grabbed a hand towel from the cabinet, and dried his hair with back to the kitchen, he noticed the unfinished bowl. He squeezed his brows in wonder and walked towards their bedroom to change. Not noticing the cocoon settled on their bed. He went to the cabinet and pulled out his pants and a dress shirt.

After he was done, he finally noticed the cocoon. Walking towards the bed, he sat down. Petting the mound, he asked her what was wrong, Law ignored him in response and stayed quiet. He grabbed for the blankets and peeked inside. He was dumbfounded when he saw her cry. He immediately took the blanket off her and hugged her tightly, asking why she's crying.

She sobbed, letting the man hug her. She felt him rubbing her back, asking what's wrong while motioning for her to calm down.

"You hate me" she muttered softly.

"What?" Luffy exclaimed, perplexed by her words. "Where did that come from? We just got married two months ago?"

"Cause I'm a glutton."

Luffy raised his brows, wondering what she's talking about.

"I drank the milk, and didn't leave you some" she sobbed. She placed her hands around his waist, pressing her head down to his shoulders, now crying.

Baffled, Luffy rubbed her back in circles. Calming her down while whispering that 'he's worse than her.' "Don't worry about the milk. Will buy more later if you want. Okay? So stop crying. Please?" He continued. Noting her muffled sobs, and her tears started to slow down.

She nodded her head and stayed hugging his waist. She started to nod from the warm embrace, closing her eyes she started to doze off. Luffy tried to call her attention but got no response. She tilted her head a little and laughed.

He placed her back to the bed and laid her down. Standing up from the bed, he chuckled at her sleeping face. Luffy leaned down and kissed her cheeks. Standing up straight again, he exited the bedroom. Taking out his phone, and dialed his office.

o0o

A pair of yellow eyes glared at the ceiling, wondering to herself when she fell asleep. Remembering the events that happened just now. She felt her blood rush to her head, embarrassed for being a drama over milk. She slapped a hand on her eyes, trying to calm herself and forget.

She released a breath knowing Luffy should have left for work now. She sat up and patted her messy hair. She leaned towards the side of the bed and planted her foot on the ground. She stood up and stared at the mirror.

'I'm such an idiot'. She thought to herself. Annoyed at her red tired eyes, as she sniffed from her nose. She exited the bedroom and went to the living. She was shocked to see Luffy, sleeping on the couch. A piece of paper in his hand, and a phone on the other hand. She took the paper from him, and grabbed the handset of the phone, placing it back to the base of the phone.

Minutes later, she heard the doorbell rang. Her husband jolted from his sleep and immediately stood up, accidentally bumping into his wife. He was surprised by her, that he lost his balance on his footing. Wrapping an arm around her waist, his left foot stomping on the floor for support. His foot slipped, making him fall on his back. Fortunately, the L shaped couch was a good idea to buy. He was on his back while tightening his hold on Law. She shrieked, bracing herself for the impact, her hands on her husband's chest.

"Shishishishi" She slowly opened her eyes, hearing her husband suddenly giggled.

She frowned, palming his face with her hand. She stood up from his hold, leaning from her hands. Sitting down beside him, giving him a chop on his head. She was about to ask him why he's here when they heard the bell ring again.

Luffy stood up from the couch, walking towards the coffee table grabbing for his wallet. He turned his attention back to her and gave a kiss on her lips. He smiled widely at her, apologizing for the fall and not greeting her properly this morning. Law chuckled at him and stood up as well.

She heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Seconds later, Luffy came back settling the food on the table, calling out her name.

They started to eat their lunch, Luffy focused himself on the food in front of him, gulping them down like water. Law ate her share at her own pace. Slapping a hand now and then, when his hand would randomly reach for her plate. Though she gave the other food she didn't want to eat at Luffy's plate.

"So, mind telling me, why are you not in your office?" She asked with raised brows, not liking her husband deciding not to go to work.

Her husband flinched from her words, he drank from his glass and cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking of going food shopping, we kinda forgot to stock food."

She raised one of her brows, not believing him at all.

Groaning, he frowned. "Fine." He muttered and sighed. "Though what I said is true"

"Luffy-ya" she stared at him.

"Well, I decided to take a day off. Don't worry, I already spoke with Jinbei about it. He gave me an okay saying I haven't left the office after our vacation." He lied, grinning at her. "so, let's go on a date and do some food shopping before we go home?"

She exhaled, not hating the idea of a date. She nodded her head and continued eating. Luffy only grinned and gobbled on his food again.

o0o

"Hey, Shachi. What time did you say he will arrive?" His childhood friend asked while playing on his phone. The other man turned his attention to him, grabbing his phone from his bag, sliding it open.

"She said sometime around Two? His flight got delayed."

Penguin stared at his phone, exclaiming tiredly. Thinking they will have to wait for another two hours. He then noticed their other missing friend. Shachi raised his shoulders not knowing where the other man was.

Someone exclaimed towards them, calling out their names. With a bag of snacks and drinks. It was Bepo, smiling happily at them while waving the snacks that he got. The two asked where he got those. Saying a kind old lady gave it to him when he helped her find some food.

"Anyways, are you sure we will be able to notice him. We don't even have a picture of her father." Penguin asked worriedly. Shachi pushed his troubles away and smirked, while showing them a picture of a tiny law, with her adoptive father on it.

"Where the hell did you get that?" The white-haired man exclaimed. Grabbing for the picture, with the penguin leaning against him. The other man smirked, not sharing where he got. Opening up the poster he got together with the picture. He read the name 'Rosinante' it said, wondering which one is the real name since Law always addresses her father as 'Cora'

o0o

"Where do you want to go first?"

Luffy asked, placing his straw hat on her head. Covering her eyes from the sun, she held it tight on her head. Tilting it a bit away from her eyes. "The aquarium, I guess?" She mumbled, asking him as well.

Her husband nodded his head, grabbing for her hand they started walking to the aquarium. They went inside and started walking towards the tanks in the middle. They stared at the poster stuck in the wall, claiming to have a show with a white polar bear. Luffy grinned, pointing his fingers towards it. Law chuckled and made her tempt in kissing him.

They continued walking as they talked. Talking about their baby's name, and what to prepare. He then gasps at the sight of an old man swimming in the sea.

"That's a blobfish, you idiot. And you already saw that a lot of times"

Luffy turned his attention to her, exclaiming again when he saw a big jellyfish, surrounded by tiny ones. Grinning wildly, he grabbed for her hand again and started walking. They continued their topic about baby stuff while watching fishes swimming individually or in groups. They had entered an open area, with penguins and turtles swimming and walking around freely.

Luffy made a loud shout of amusement while pointing at the two turtles. The other on top of another, humping the one below. He started to laugh, calling her attention and pointing to the turtles. Embarrassed, Law pinched his nose. Dragging him to the other side, where the penguins are just lounging around. Luffy started to giggle when some penguins were doing the same.

"Honey look, they're fucking over there," he exclaimed loudly.

Making the other visitors gasped and covered their children's ears. Law covered Luffy's mouth and scolded him. Reprimanding him to stop saying that in public.

They arrived at the stadium and took a seat at the top set of benches.

They were talking about other things when Luffy brought the topic about the gender of their baby. "So, I was thinking. If the gender will be a girl. Can I name her?" Her husband asked her suddenly. Raising one of her brows, wondering what he is up to. Though she nodded her head, he grinned at her and took a bite from the burger. She took pieces of fries from the paper bag and munched them on her mouth.

It was a few minutes later that the announcer came out, and introduced the white bear to the visitors. They soon found themselves laughing when the announcer called out the white polar bear's name.

"Bepo, isn't that your co-worker's name?" Luffy laughed out loud, holding his stomach. Law tried to stifle her laughter, by covering her mouth. Giggling, thinking the bear suits his name so much.

o0o

"Well, um. You must be Mr. Rosinante?" Penguin asked the tall man in front of him, smoking a cigarette in his mouth. A tattoo under his eye.

The man nodded his head, "and you guys must be Law's friends? From what Shanks told me."

He received a nod from the three and felt a bit intimidated by his height.

'What is he, a Daddy Long Legs?' one of them thought, remembering their childhood. How law would write letters for her Dad during class.

"And..." He shook his head around them, looking for his daughter. Disappointed, he asked where she was. Shachi opened his mouth, claiming he had informed 'Luffy' about his arrival. The older man raised his brows annoyed at mentioning Luffy's name.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, sounding pissed.

The three felt chills on their body, bravely enough penguin replied this time. "Well, he is Law's Husband. And she told us she accidentally broke her phone a week ago. So we don't have any means of contacting her outside of work."

Rosinante grunted towards him, showing his displeasure with Luffy's name.

"Fine. Let's just go." He muttered, picking up his bag, and pushed his trolley. Shachi held the trolley from him and pushed it towards the van. They loaded his baggage behind and slid the door open for the man to get it. The tall man went inside first, followed by Bepo. The white-haired man closed the door, as the other two got in. Penguin turned on the car and drove their way to Baratie.

o0o

Luffy was staring at his phone, smiling as he read the message from Shachi. The woman beside her raised her brow, wondering at her husband's unusual behavior during a show. The show had ended minutes ago, people had already started to leave the stadium.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Law had grabbed his arm. Grinning towards him, excited and happy about the show. She nudged his arm, asking him to head to the souvenir shop. Planning on buying a white polar bear stuffed toy. But was ignored, she leaned towards his phone, trying to get a peek on what he's reading.

Luffy had pocketed his phone when he noticed Law leaning towards him.

"Well, wanna leave now?" He suggested, eyes looking anywhere but her.

Law hummed from his reaction, sipping from the fruit juice he bought for her. Staring at her man, she can see him sweating buckets. She played with the straw using her teeth for a while, observing his face, knowing full well he is hiding something

"No," she claimed.

Luffy turned to her, asking her why.

She snorted from his word, squeezing her brows, annoyed. He pinched his nose, pulling it towards her. "I said I want to go to the souvenir shop" she let his nose go. Luffy rubbed his nose, apologizing to his wife.

He nodded his head and offered his hand. Law gave him her trash instead, ordering him to throw it away. Standing up herself, she left him there at the bench. Law threw the cup in the bin, once she got out of the stadium. She grabbed her napkin, putting it back in her back pocket after she dried her hands. Luffy soon followed her, throwing the trash he got from her.

Law searched the area, looking for a certain shop. She then grabbed Luffy's hand, when she found what she was looking for. Walking inside the store. She toddled around the shelves, looking for a stuffed bear. Her steps stop when she notices a cap that oddly looks familiar. She grabbed one of the hats, with hearts hanging on each side.

"Babe? Where are you?" She heard her annoying husband's voice. She placed the hat back, searching for her partner. There he is, standing in the aisle of the stuffed bears. Hugging the biggest one he could find. Looking dumb as ever, hugging the bear by the neck.

"Luffy-ya. I know that I said, I wanted to buy one. But just small enough for me to cuddle." She sweatdrops. Her words were ignored when he asked the store clerk how much it was. Grinning towards her, exclaiming he bought it already.

The clerk happily sold the bear to him and ordered a co-worker to fetch the big bag for the bear. The younger man did so, walking towards the storage area. Law sighed, wondering how they were able to carry it back home. They didn't bother to buy a car since their workplace was just a closed distance.

Luffy handed his card to the clerk and waited as patiently as he could for the bear. After he signed and took his card back. He pulled the bag and carried it on his back. Law laughed at his dumb face, kissing him on his cheeks.

o0o

A blond-haired man was waiting patiently at a table, in front was Bepo and Penguin, trembling from the older man's foul mode. He asked them again about the time of her arrival. But the two shake their heads, not knowing at all.

Shachi was talking to Sanji, informing her about the food to be served later when the other two arrive. Nodding her head, amused at the tall man inside her Restaurant. She tapped at Shachi's shoulder and told him not to worry, 'he doesn't bite' she said, as she left him there and headed towards the kitchen.

A green-haired boy was standing beside him, staring at his face. The young lad tilted his head to the side and pointed at him. "A clown" the kid muttered, raising his hands, he crawled at the tall man's leg.

"You like clowns brat?" Rosinante asked.

The child nodded his head and pointed at his tattoo. The man only smiled, letting the child do so. Not minding spending some time with a little brat as he waits for his brat. Shachi had sat beside his other friends, wondering why they were silent. He turned his attention to the older man and chuckled towards him. Didn't think that he's the type who loves small brats.

Few minutes of waiting, they heard some disturbance from the entrance. Sanji had left her kitchen looking for the source of the noise. She sighed in annoyance, knowing full well who is behind this. Walking towards the door, she opened it for the young couple to enter. She was a bit surprised at the bag the husband was carrying. She ordered some of her staff to place it upstairs while they dine, two waiters came and grabbed the baggage. Minding their step, as they climbed the stairs.

"Shishishi, thanks Sanji," Luffy laughed. The blond woman only sighed, while Law did the same. She then showed them to their table.

Law was holding Luffy's hand when she saw three familiar faces at the table. The two stood up, grateful for Law's appearance. Observing the familiar back that was facing her. She stood still, staring at the taller man's back.

The man placed the child from his lap to the floor, when he noticed a presence behind him. He turned his head and saw the face he had been wanting to see. He stood up from his chair, walking towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up, hugging her tightly.

Law was dumbfounded when she saw him stood up, she stared at his face as he hugged her tightly carrying her like she weighs nothing. Her tears started to drop, hugging the older man's head.

"Law, I missed you so much" he exclaimed, he slowly set her down pressing kisses on her checks. Law giggled, putting her hands on his shoulder, asking when did he arrive. She then remembered her husband's weird behavior this morning. "You could have told me" she turned her face to Luffy.

Luffy then stood beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Earning a pissed blond man. "But it won't be a surprise if I told you"

* * *

_TBC_

_Hi there!_

_Daily update as promised. Hope you have enjoyed it. Please do leave a review, add it to your alerts as well so you will on the loop daily for new chapters._

_Thanks again,_

_B27_


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: One piece is Definitely and Obviously not mine. Written for entertainment only.

Warning: Characters might act differently, and I apologize for that. Not Good with English, be wary of Grammars and misspellings.

UPDATE: 07/22/2020

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 5: No Secrets**

It has been a month since Rosinante has occupied their guest room, leaving Luffy annoyed at times when he wants to cuddle with his wife. The older man would call out to Law and ask her nonsense questions, or ask her for this and that. It just so happens that Law was away, leaving Rosinante and Luffy at the apartment for a whole day. Though in this case, Luffy had left to escort Law first to her work.

Her baby bump had started to show, though not too obvious she is indeed pregnant. The young mom had noticed slight changes in her breasts. She would complain about her weight gain as well, wanting to go for a morning run. But Luffy would stop her. Telling her 'No, until the baby's out'. He would receive a slap on his face, a bite mark, or some scratches.

Law glanced at her husband, pouting beside her. Smiling, she asked him what's wrong. The man muttered 'nothing', and held her hands tightly while carrying her bag.

"If you say so" she then started to pay attention to where they are heading. Chuckling and humming as she observed his annoyed face.

"It's just that, we can't cuddle as much as we used to," he suddenly claimed, sighing when he finally said the words he'd been wanting to say. Law smiled at him sadly, a bit disappointed as she understood what he meant. She grabbed his waist, telling him to bear with it.

Though she is very much happy that she can spend time with her Father, she is annoyed at him as he always finds ways to make them not act lovingly at each other. She is painfully aware that her father isn't really a fan of her husband. But to her, him accepting the love of her heart was a blessing.

He did give him his blessings before they got married through a video call, and she was grateful for that. But she can taste a bitter taste, as he forced himself to agree to their union.

She did hope though that, that will change and hope her father will accept Luffy as his son. She sighed and hugged Luffy's arm. Mumbling "It will be alright. Cora will like you soon." Luffy nodded his head, hoping for that as well. He can't exactly hate her Father since Law loves the man and respected him a lot. And he is grateful for him, for forcing Law to study here when they were students.

Law patted his cheeks, kissing him on his lips as she left walking towards the hospital. Luffy was standing by the gate, watching her go inside. Minutes later, his phone rang.

"Yeah. I'll go, I just sent her off to her work. Will be there in a few."

o0o

Rosinante was busy switching the TV channels, eating the snacks his daughter had bought for him. He felt himself choke from the food, he immediately stood up and ran towards the fridge. Grabbing for a box of apple juice, he gulped it down. Releasing a sigh of relief, he took a glass and poured the apple juice, spilling some in the process. After wiping the spilled contents, he went back to the couch. His attention was then at the home phone as it suddenly rang.

He picked up the phone and was about to ask who.

"Hey Darling, when are you coming?" The voice from the other line asked. Rosinante froze, listening to the girl's husky voice that almost sounds like a man. "I'm tired of waiting already. Hurry up and come here. She's already at her work, right?"

He felt himself twitch from the anger, opening his mouth he asked, "so that brat is cheating?"

The voice on the other line gasped, the phone was then dropped.

o0o

Luffy had arrived at the met up location. Greeting Nami, as he walked inside a bar. He sat at one of the stools and asked her where the others are. Zoro and Sanji had soon arrived, with a little green moss running around. He jumped towards his Uncle Luffy and asked to play with him. In which the other man agreed.

Half an hour later, the gang had started to gather. Greeting each as they pass by, giving pleasantries, and hugs. Once all had arrived, Nami had closed her bar. Grabbing some paper, placing them on the table in front of her.

"Well, Law is almost in her third month. Though you're wondering why the damn husband is here. Because this moss head here doesn't know how to keep it a secret to Luffy." She glared at the man. Zoro stared back, not guilty at all.

Luffy released a laugh, telling her not to worry. Promising to keep it a secret from Law until she reaches a certain month.

They had planned for a baby shower for Law when she reaches the fifth month, they already had planned for the venue and the food. But they still need to plan some stuff to make it more of a surprise.

Hours had passed by as they were busy talking and planning for the said surprise. Luffy's phone suddenly rang loud, earning their attention. He grabbed his phone from the pocket and answered it.

"This is Monkey D. Luffy. The greatest man in the world. Who's this?"

Some of his friends laughed at his introduction, some had facepalmed.

"Luffy-ya. Where are you?"

The group had stilled upon hearing Luffy muttering Laws name over the phone. They shook their heads telling her what they were doing. Luffy prolonged his words, trying to think about what he should say.

"I said. Where are you right now?" His wife asked, annoyed.

"Well, I'm with Zoro." He stuttered, grabbing Zoro in the process. Law stayed silent, not believing him at all. But when she heard Zoro and Satoru in the background, she nodded her head and ended the call.

Luffy released a sigh of relief, wondering why she had called suddenly. Nami had only glanced at her clock, eyes widening not realizing the amount of time they spent. "Luffy, you better go home now."

Luffy asked his friend dumbly, asking why. Usopp agreed to Nami and pointed at the clock. Five-O'Clock, it said. He stood up right away and started running towards the train station in a hurry.

o0o

"What were you doing with Zoro that you forgot your promise?"

Luffy felt his sweatdrop cold to his spine. Turning his head from the front door, he greeted his wife. He tried to laugh it off, 'Just a gathering' he said. Walking towards her, he leaned down for a kiss. However, he kissed her palm instead. He opened his eyes and stared at Law. Not looking at him.

She released a grunt and turned. "You. Couch. Today." She glared at him. Walking towards the room locking it. He passed by the living room, and he felt chills from Rosinante's glare. He turned his head towards the man. The older man has stood up, walking towards the guest room.

Starting to regret, why he had come to the meetup.

o0o

He was lying down on the couch, reading the messages that he got from his friends. Relaying to them what just happened when he got home. Some were worried, some thought he deserved it while laughing at him. He pouted from the messages and replied to them back. He would giggle at times when he read something funny that they sent.

Law had peaked at her husband from their bedroom, curious at the noise his making. The call from her Dad made her curious, telling her that Luffy's hiding something. She didn't want to think like that, but when she called him. She started to believe that Luffy might be hiding something, and him on his phone giggling and smiling while lying on the couch. Made it more believable for her. She placed a hand on her abdomen, rubbing in circles. She went back to her bed and lied down.

Morning came, and Luffy had left early. She felt glum, as she left the apartment. Her dad tried to escort her to work, on his way out but declined. She's already at her office, with her face planted on her arms. Shachi had come in and asked her what's wrong. She waved it off and said nothing. Standing up she started her daily routine for work.

Law was on break when she accidentally saw her husband at a cafe. Drinking with someone she doesn't know. Her brows were furrowed, when she observed the person with him. She then saw him shake her hand and gave her a hug as they left the cafe. She suddenly felt chills, when the said woman had grabbed her husband's face and gave him a kiss.

Starting to feel dizzy and cold. She asked Bepo to help her to her office, to which the man agreed.

She stayed at her toilet after her break, tears spilling wondering to herself if her husband's cheating on her. Clutching her stomach, she bit her lower lip. Trying to hold her sobs.

o0o

"Luffy boy, I'm really sorry about the call. I didn't know that Law's Father was there, and I might have caused you trouble. In exchange, don't worry about this one. It will be on me. I'm really sorry" she cried, holding on his hand, apologizing.

Luffy only laughed and said 'not to worry'. 'Hopefully, things will work out on their own' he thought to himself. Luffy was meeting with Iva, showing him catalogs about houses. Showing a different house, and a backyard. A house with three bedrooms and such. After they had set a meeting for an open house. Luffy shakes her hand and gives her a hug.

Leading Iva to her car, she suddenly grabbed his face and gave a peck on his cheek. Luffy smiled with brows furrowed, still unable to get used to her greeting. She then got in on her car and waved the man goodbye.

Watching Iva's retrieving figure. He watches the hospital in front, wondering when she will come out for lunch before he goes back to his work. He sent her a text asking if she had lunch. Minutes later, he received a response saying 'she had'. Sighing, he pocketed his phone and left.

o0o

Two weeks had passed, and Law was feeling depressed, eating just enough for the baby. Working hard, to forget her worries. Her secretary started to worry, as he saw her spending too much time at work despite being pregnant. One time he was about to call Luffy when she grabbed his phone and threw it. Telling him not to call her dumb husband. Still worried, he peeked at her. She's busy reading some data for one of her patients. He picked up the office phone and dialed a certain number.

It was already six in the afternoon when Law saw Luffy at her office. His arms crossed, looking not amused. She glared at Shachi, threatening him for what he had done. She turned her attention at him, telling him to go home. Luffy ignored, walking on her side, telling her to go home with him.

She glared at him harshly, "Why don't you go home with your side girl?" She spat, looking at him with resentment.

"Huh?" He let out. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed disappointingly at him "Don't try to hide it. I saw you with your new girl. A couple of times since two weeks ago. That must be why you're leaving early right? Meeting up with her and coming home late because."

Her words stopped when Luffy groaned loudly. Telling her not to continue those words.

Smirking, "Why? Can't face that you cheated?" She scoffed, trying to hold back her tears gathering on her eyes.

"When have I ever cheated?" Luffy aggrievedly asked.

Law slammed her hands on her table, "Don't you dare lie to me, young man!" She shouted. Slapping his checks. She grabbed her bag and left. Leaving a perplexed Shachi by the door.

Luffy stared at her retreating figure, slamming one of the cabinets. His mouth had thinned, nose flaring and brows crutch together. He then took off towards his wife, running after her. Law was already at the gate when he caught up. Shachi had followed them. Worried what might happen to the pregnant lady. Bepo had seen the commotion and followed suit.

"Let me go" she cried, trying to free herself from his hold.

"Nope, and I think I know what's the reason for this now. So I want you to calm down."

"Calm down? You think I can. After I saw you cheating a lot of times? Leaving early, coming home late? The smell of perfume on your shirt when I placed it for laundry?" She shouted as she punched his face.

Luffy had tightened his hold on her wrist, trying to make her calm down. He placed his arms around her, and let her cry, letting her whine to let her go. He rubbed circles on her back. Telling her it's not what she thinks. Explaining that it was a friend from Baltigo that Sabo introduced. She happened to work in this area as a realtor thus he asked for help about a house.

Law halted her fuss, listening to him explain.

"Her name is Iva and a trans man. She's helping me find a house, so we can move there."

"Move? But why?"

Luffy patted her head, sighing in relief when he finally got her attention. "since the baby is coming soon, I plan to move somewhere where we have wider space. I'm planning to buy a car as well. So it will be easy for transportation."

"Then why didn't you tell me."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Then how about the call? Cora said someone called for you."

"That was her, she was drunk at that time she said. And got pissed every time I moved our meeting without prior notice." He placed his chin on top of her head, smiling softly. "I'll introduce you to her next time. Since we will be visiting for sale houses next week. Wanna come?" Ha asked grinning.

Law rubbed her face to his chest. Nodding in agreement.

It was then that loud cheers and whistles were heard around them clapping for a good ending. Complimenting the man for being calm. Law had just embarrassed herself in public. Hiding her face to his chest more. She felt the blood rush.

Soon the cheers ended, when Law felt something between her legs. Tugging at her now grinning husband. Dread painted on her face, she peeked down and saw blood. Bepo was the first to notice, shouting at Luffy to hold Law. Confused he stared at Law who was raising her head at him. Tears started to gather in her eyes. Luffy felt cold chills again. Picking his wife gently. He waited for the emergency bed to arrive.

o0o

A loud slap across his face has disturbed the hallways. His face facing the wall with grim, cheeks red from the harsh slap. Luffy stayed still listening to the taller man accusing and blaming him for what happened. He didn't dare to look at him, ashamed for what he had caused.

"If something happens to Law or the Baby, it will be all your fault." Rosinante scoffed. Glaring daggers at the other man. He turned his heels, walking towards the smoking area.

Soon a doctor came out, informing him about Law's condition. Both she and the baby are stable. The bleeding was just due to stress and overwork. Advising him to let his wife rest for a couple of weeks.

Luffy soon entered the room, watching Law cupping her abdomen. The relief was on her face, knowing her baby's fine. She noticed her husband entered and raised an arm towards him. He walked slowly to her. Giving her a hug and apologizing for keeping secrets. He then promised not to hide anything from her anymore. A surprise or not.

Law only laughed, nodding her head.

* * *

_TBC_

_Thanks for reading. 'Till tomorrow then,_

_B27_


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: One piece is Definitely and Obviously not mine. Written for entertainment only.

Warning: There will be Lemons in this Episode. Not Good with English, be wary of Grammars and misspellings.

UPDATE: 07/22/2020

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 6: Baby Shower**

A pair of eyes were glaring daggers at her husband. The said man was turning, and snoring comfortably in his sleep. Mumbled some words while grinning. He turned his back at her as he mumbled in his sleep.

Pissed, Law raised a hand and slapped him hard on his checks. Luffy instantly sat up, confused. He turned his back, now facing her. His eyes finally opened properly, when he saw Law looking enraged. He asked what happened, and she shot him a look.

"If I ain't sleeping. So can you!" She complained.

Luffy tilted his head to his side, arms crossing on his chest. Staring at his wife, "why are you not sleeping then?" He asked dumbly.

She started to see fire, pissed at her husband. Punching him on his face, he fell to the ground. "You stay there! Dumb idiot!"

Luffy rubbed his hips from the pain, he was perplexed by her sudden mood. He grabbed for a blanket. But Law held it tight, leaving him to sleep on the floor without covers.

o0o

Law was sleeping on her side when she felt an intense gaze to her stomach. Opening her eyes slowly. She can see Luffy, lying on his chest, talking to her stomach. She smiled amused at him, listening to his voice making baby sounds.

"I thought you're going somewhere." She huffed, placing an arm under her head, as she cupped her tummy with the other.

Luffy stared at her with his mouth open, his eyes widening. Mesmerized by her beauty as the sun had glowed her skin, her eyes glassy from the tears as she yawned.

"Pretty" he murmured softly, earning a blushing woman. Luffy leaned towards her, kissing her on her lips. He pried her mouth open with his tongue sucking and kissing repeatedly. She opened her mouth to give him access, letting him roam his tongue around her mouth. Their tongues fought, twirling around the other, sucking and licking.

She had placed her hands behind his head, while Luffy was leaning on his elbows settling on each side of her head. His hand was playing with her hair, ruffling and twisting his fingers with it.

They had let go and stared at each other's eyes. Huffing, and not minding their morning breath. Luffy leaned in again, giving her a peck. He smiled, grinning "I'm lucky I married such a beautiful wife" he muttered again. Kissing her forehead to her nose, and pecking her lips again.

Law smiled and smirked. "Unfortunately I married a Monkey"

Luffy laughed at that, "Well unfortunately enough, my last name happens to be Monkey. So you'll be bearing that name till your last breath." And he kissed her again.

"I guess so" she giggled

Luffy stared at her giggle, smiling softly towards her as she rubbed her stomach. Listening to her speak, nodding to her. Their cuddle time was halted when Luffy's stomach churned. It made Law chuckle when her stomach did the same. "I guess it's time for breakfast?" She asked. Planting her feet on the ground, as Luffy stood up.

The man went towards the cabinet and changed his clothes, Law furrowed her brows, asking him why he was changing. Luffy turned his head to her, and said, "Well, since apparently I suck at cooking. I can't prepare you food." He took off his shorts, and put his pants on. "and you won't be cooking any food until the doctor said so." He grinned, earning a pouting Law.

She muttered 'fine' and started to take her clothes off. Luffy had already left the room, taking his dirty laundry with him. Law took a pair of pants and a shirt, her pout grew bigger when she saw her stomach protruding from her shirt. Releasing a breath. She took her pants and started to wear it, her hands halted midway.

Luffy had just finished himself brushing his teeth when he heard her cry. Wiping his mouth dry, he immediately ran to their bedroom. He saw her on the bed, sitting. Holding on the buttons of her pants, as she sobbed. He walked closer to her, asked what was wrong.

She leaned on him and cried, "These pants won't fit as well." She wailed. Luffy took notices of pants on the floor discarded on the ground, sweat dropping he started to calm her down. Once she was done. He went to the cabinet and grabbed a dress. Telling her to wear it for now, and they'll go shopping for clothes later.

Nodding her head, she took off her shirt. She grabbed the dress he got from the wardrobe and put it on. She suddenly laughed, making her husband worry, wondering why she's laughing now.

"I'm such a drama. Crying over pants" she giggled, leaving the room to let Luffy handle the mess she made. Luffy can only sweatdrop.

o0o

A blond-haired woman had released a moan when her husband pounded onto her. Holding the sheets under her, clasping it hard. She pressed her mouth to his ears. Telling him to stop, but it went to deaf ears as he moved faster.

She immediately placed her arms around his back, whining his name. Release embarrassing moans, as she scratched his back. She planted her face to his shoulder, biting it to muffle her screams.

"Stop" she breathed "Satoru" grunting, "Satoru will be back soon,'' she warned him in one breath. Holding her moans, as he continued to fuck her roughly.

Zoro had grabbed for her hands and placed them above her head not stopping his movements. A few more thrusts and he felt her clasp around his erection. He pounded her for a few and felt himself arching his back. He felt her twitch and flinched as he released inside her.

He fell on top of her, as he breathed. Kissing her on her lips. He stared at her eyes closed, mesmerized by her afterglow. Making him hard again. She suddenly opened her eyes and slapped his eyes. "Oh no, you don't mister. You had your fun last night, and let you have this." She pushed him on his back, as she sat up. Pulling him out of her, she felt herself flinched when she moved. Planting her foot on the ground, she learned to stand up. But she fell to the ground, Zoro chuckled at her back. She glared at him.

The green-haired man stood up and carried her to the bathroom.

Sanji thought that they were already done. But her hopes were cut short when she felt her back pressed on the bathroom wall. The shower had turned on, making them wet from the water. Washing their sweat and juices off them. Her legs were spread wide again, making her yelp in surprise. Soon she felt him enter her again. She grabbed for his shoulders and bit him hard. Pushing him away from her, and threatened him to stop. The man grinned as he pulled out slowly, and went back in harshly as he started to move rough and fast. Making her moan nonstop from the movements.

After a few more movements from her husband, she felt her other leg being dropped. It was then she noticed that she was now facing the wall, and him pushing her back. He started to move his hips again. She felt her blood rushing to her head, as she moaned. She tried to grab his head. Begging him to stop, but the man didn't.

"Doesn't look like you want me to stop," he teased, grabbing for her breast, massaging them and playing with her nipples.

She felt her climax nearing again. She whimpered from his hold on her hip, his other hand cupping her breasts. His mouth sucking on her neck. She started to flinch nonstop and she screamed. Cumming hard for him. Zoro had come inside her as well. Grunting from the pleasure, closing his eyes. He turned her head towards him and gave her another intense kiss.

They let go of each other's mouths. Sanji breathing her words, "are you an idiot? What if I get pregnant again?" Zoro smiled at the thought. Not minding at all. "What if there will be more than one. And there's no way I can handle that. Green moss ball"

Zoro scoffed and pulled out from her. He pulled her down with him, leaving them to sit in the bathtub."Well doesn't really matter if you get pregnant with four babies." That earned him a slap, as Sanji stood up and sat on the toilet.

o0o

There was a knock from the door that had earned Zoros's attention. Turning his head to his wife, asking if they are expecting visitors.

"Told you yesterday, remember? Usop will be here to fetch me. So I can start cooking the food for the surprise party." Was her reply. Picking up her underwear, pulling it up to her hips. She then grabbed the towel from her chest and wrapped it around her hair.

"So please, open the door dear husband, and let them in," she continued. Picking up a new bra, wearing it. She turned her head from her husband and scanned her wardrobe for appropriate clothes to wear.

The green-haired man nodded his head in affirmation and walked out of their room after he wore a new set of clothes. He went downstairs, heading to the front door. Opening it widely without peeking at the peephole.

Usop was at the front, with a wide grin on his face. Greeting Zoro, as he raised an arm for a salute.

"Morning Zoro, where's Sanji?" He asked, smiling at his old friend.

"Usop, and Brook! Morning. Sanji's upstairs, changing. Why don't you come in and wait for her inside? Since she always takes time changing"

Usopp and Brook obliged, walking towards the living room. Usop went straight to the kitchen, grabbing for a box of orange juice and a glass. Brook saw him and asked for his share. Usop then joined Brook on the couch, placing the items he got from the kitchen to the coffee table.

Minutes passed and Sanji had come out. They had a little conversation before they started to go. Sanji gave a kiss to her husband, telling him to go to Luffy's house with Satoru later, he nodded his head in response. He escorted her to Usopp's car and gave her another kiss before she got in.

Sanji smiled and responded to his kiss. Settling herself on the back seat, she opened the window and reminded him to bring the GPS with him before they leave.

Embarrassed Zoro responded with a grunt. Blaming the street for him getting lost.

o0o

They were finally at a restaurant in a mall, filling their stomach. When Luffy's phone started to vibrate, picking it up from his pocket, she read the message and smiled.

Curious, Law asked who it was from.

Luffy flinched from her question and smiled. Scratching the back of his head, "It was Nami, asking how about what we're doing today" he responded, not planning to hide anything from her from now on.

Law hummed and ate the egg roll.

"Anyways, which store should we go first after we eat?"

Her husband asked, earning her attention. Drinking from her glass, she muttered on going to Baby stores first. Luffy nodded in agreement and started eating his meal.

After they paid for the bill, Luffy offered his arm to his wife. In which Law took it, they walked around the aisle and visited other stores. They are now at a maternity store, Law pouting as she watches her husband watching the dresses aisle. Grabbing one and showing it to Law, who only shakes her head, Disagreeing with his sense of style.

"I'm tired," she muttered. Luffy placed the clothes back to where he got another dress he found. Walking towards law, asking if she wants to rest. She nodded her head, and Luffy promptly led Law to a vacant chair. Kneeling in front of her asking if she wanted him to massage her foot, she nodded her head in response and raised a foot to his knee.

He smiled gently at her and took her shoe off. He was about to press her feet lightly when his phone suddenly buzzed. He raised his brow and grabbed his phone. Soon his smile widened and turned his attention to her.

It was Law this time, who had her brows furrowed. Wondering what that was about. She was about to ask, but he cut her off.

"Is there any place you want to go before we leave the mall?"

She stared at him intensely. Sensing her husband is doing something again behind her back. But Luffy only grinned and smiled. "If not. I've got a surprise for you later." His grin grew wider, and he watched his wife's face changing expressions. He chuckled at her reaction and kissed her lips.

"What are you planning? Mind telling me Luffy-ya?"

Luffy hummed, thinking about her question. "But if I tell you, it won't be a surprise"

o0o

Nami had placed both her hands on each side of her hips. Her grin was wide, as she hummed in approval. Foods are already ready. Tables and plates in place, drinks are cold and ready. She turned around and watched Robin welcoming the guest guiding them to their table. She gazed at her attention to the sound system and observed Usop and Franky working on wires and cables.

Sanji had come in, placing another chafing dish on the table. She exhaled in disappointment watching Zoro sleeping on a couch, not productive at all. Despite his idea of throwing a baby shower for the sake of his long time friend. He's also the reason why Luffy found out about the party.

Nami picked up her phone and placed it close to her ears. Waiting for the other line to pick up

"Oh, Nami" it was Jinbei. Standing at a cake shop. Waiting for their order.

"Jinbei, were you able to know the gender?"

"Unfortunately No. Tried asking Laws' doctor. But she's tight lip"

"How about Luffy?"

"Said he wants it to be a surprise as well." Jinbie sighed, recalling Luffy's reply from when he was asked about it. "So I just left the cake as it is"

Nami hummed and nodded in agreement. She then asked if brook already got the balloons. The man on the other line nodded his head.

"Nami I bought the yellow instead" it was Brook. Holding bags of yellow balloons and an air pump.

"Okay. Be sure to be here before four. Then, later"

o0o

They're at a cafe for now when Luffy left her alone for a bit with his phone. Forgotten to put it back in his pocket, after he took it out. His wife was scrolling through his phone. Smirking as she read the messages. Once she noticed Luffy coming out from the toilet. She locked it back and placed it to where he had left it.

Smiling towards her husband, she drank from her water. Luffy sat back down to his chair, rubbing his hands together, excited to eat his snack. It's almost three and a half after she had dragged Luffy around the mall. Visiting all book shops available and for some maternity clothes. She decided to pick up her liking. As she wasn't happy with her husband's choice of design at all, though she had left him to pick one for her.

She grabbed a paperback from the ground, scanning through the books, excited to read the newest edition that she found. Satisfied she patted her purchase, and put it back to the ground. Something about her books made her furrow her brows. She turned her attention to her husband, opening her mouth. "Luffy, I've been wondering. Where did you put my books?".

Luffy had stopped eating his meal, pausing before he took another bite. He tried to play dumb, as he continued to eat.

"I do remember. Putting them in a cardboard box before I moved in with you." She sighed, "but now I can't find them."

Luffy hummed and crossed his arms. Thinking if he should tell or not. "I don't think you should be worried. I placed them in a safe place." was his response, eating from his food again.

She raised one of her brows, asking what he meant. But he shrugged and told her not to worry again.

"I'll show it to you later then if you really want to know," he smiled. Wiping his hands with the wet wipes. He then gestured for them to leave on which she nodded. Luffy had then grabbed the heavy bags as if they weigh nothing. Turning his attention to her, he asked if her foot was fine. Law nodded her head in turn, grabbing the bags that he had allowed her to carry.

"Are we heading to the baby shower then?" She asked, earning a nod. She grinned in turn, smirking towards her husband who had stilled, face looking shocked.

"You read the chats. Didn't you"

Her grin only widened, reminding him. He's still not allowed to put a lock on his phone unless she knows the password.

o0o

Nami had smacked her boss, blaming him for the surprise failure. Though Law was very happy for the baby shower they threw for her and the gifts.

They had arrived five minutes after four, popping the party poppers as they got in the house. They were a bit perplexed to watch Law not looking surprised. She came in with Luffy holding her hand, walking as if she already knew about the baby shower.

They turned their attention to Luffy, looking guilty. His hand behind his head, scratching and apologizing to his friends.

It was Ann who walked close to the couple. Hugging Law, and started talking about the baby. Law was then invited by Ann to meet her in-laws, which she agreed. Leaving Luffy facing the wrath of her orange-haired friend.

Hours had passed by as they ate their dinner, some had congratulated them again for the soon to be Parents. Others were left to wonder if the baby will be a girl or a boy. The betting game had then come up, some had a bet for a girl, while others bet for a boy.

Zoro was standing by the wall, watching the party unfold while staring at his wife talking with the other girls, while Saturo was on her arms sleeping. A call for his name got his attention, turning his head he saw Luffy grinning at him. They shared cheer and stood side by side. Started talking about nonsense.

"What do you think the baby will be?" Zoro had asked suddenly. Watching Law rubbing her stomach, grinning at a joke Nami had said. Zoro isn't actually quite sure if the girl Luffy introduced to him a couple of years back is the same person. He turned to Luffy, wondering how he was able to change the gloomy cunning soon to be a doctor, to someone who smiles and laughs a lot now.

Luffy hummed, tilting his head to his side. He then showed him a grin. Not really caring about the baby's gender. Stating his just happy to have a baby with Law and will be showered with love even if he dies.

"Is that so?" Zoro hummed. Satisfied at his friend's response.

"Though, if the baby will be a girl. I'm planning to name her after her." He claimed, earning a raised brow from Zoro puzzled at what he meant.

o0o

Law was busy talking to Robin and Chopper when Luffy had called her attention. Turning her head, she asked what he needed. He showed her a toothy smile and reminded her about the books. She then stood up from her chair carefully after she excused herself from Robin and Chopper. She then stretched her hand towards Luffy and grabbed his offered hand.

She allowed Luffy to show her around their new house. Walking up the stairs, Luffy pointed out some changes he made Franky do after he bought the property. Pointing to their bedroom, he guided her to their room. The room was still vacant aside from empty Cabinets and a small bookshelf on the side and another door connecting to a toilet with a shower.

She nodded her head in approval, loving the design and the layout of their room.

Luffy had then grabbed for her hand and led her to another door. The room was in front of theirs, but the door was on the other side, opening it widely for Law to enter, she was surprised by how clean and pretty it was. It was their baby's room, complete with a crib, rocking chair, and a changing table. Even the Stuffed bear that they bought from their last date was in the room as well.

Smiling at the room, she turned her head to her husband and gave him a kiss. Thanking him for the surprise. Luffy beamed her a wide smile, telling her he's not yet done. Walking her to the other room, which was empty aside with wardrobes and a table in the middle with light bulbs on top. The room smelled like paint, she had to cover her nose. She turned to him and asked for what this room was for.

Luffy leaned close to her ear and whispered, making her blush. She nodded her head, not hating the idea of having two or more kids.

After they're done upstairs she showed her around the main level. The main level is an open layout with a wide dining area, a full kitchen, and the living room. Instead of walls on the side, it was a sliding door that could open up to the veranda, where they had their party.

Luffy had dragged her around to the other room, where she found the guest room, with bags. He then showed her their full bath, complete with a wide bathtub and a shower. Luffy soon left the bathroom, after he had peed in the toilet. Washing his hands, he went out and saw Law waiting for him.

He offered his hand again to her and led her to another door, in front of the guest room. He turned to her and smiled widely. "and this here my lovely wife. This here is my surprise for you" She smiled while slanting one of her eyes to him, he chuckled at her as he opened the door for her.

He walked in first after turning on the lights and guided her down the stairs.

Law was indeed surprised to find her own private library. walking around, she found her books that she was looking for. There was another room inside and found that it was a toilet with a lavatory inside. she then turned to her side, and saw a sliding door, with a wooden swing outside. Walking towards it, she was greeted by the cold air. It was an open area but covered with grass walls, there was no roof but instead a pair of wood crossing each other.

She turned her attention to Luffy and gave him a big hug, thanking him for the surprise again.

Grabbing his head, she gave him a kiss, which Luffy responded. The light kisses had slowly turned intense. Not realizing that someone had entered the room as well.

A sound from a camera had gathered their attention, breaking their kiss with saliva trailing on their mouths. It was Robin, holding on the camera, as she took a picture of them kissing. Turning her head, she excused herself and let them continue. After she leaves, the couple laughs at the weird interruption from their friend.

o0o

"Hey Luffy, why aren't you staying here?" A drunk Usop asked, holding a beer on his hand, chugging it down.

"As much as I would like to spend the night at our new home. I won't, we haven't bought a new bed yet. And I don't want my pregnant wife to sleep uncomfortably" he grinned, "so maybe next time when we started living here".

Ann had left already, being fetched by Marco after his work. Carrying a sound asleep Ace and calming a grumpy Ann for being late in picking them up. Their youngest daughter Tama had already left with her Uncle Thatch and Izo, stating they still have work the next day.

Zoro and Sanji had decided to stay for a bit, still enjoying the company of their friends. Letting Saturo sleep on one of the couches available. Usopp's fiance, Kaya, was sleeping on the other couch. Drunk after her first can. Franky and Brook had started singing songs, followed by Usop with his made-up lyrics.

Some of Law's friends and coworkers had come too. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo had expressed their happiness and gratitude towards Luffy, happy with how she changes because of one man. Earning them a smack on their heads. The trio had stayed as well since none of them can drive at the moment. While some of her friends had already left.

It was already seven at night when Luffy had stood up from his chair, after nudging Law to wake up. She had then rubbed her eyes and stared at her husband. She then felt him putting a hand under her armpit. Trying to make her stand. Complying, she stood up and leaned on his chest. Robin had carried some of their stuff, helping them on their way to his car, while guiding Law to the door with his hand on her bump and the other on her arm.

Luffy left the house key to Robin and left them at his house. Expressing their goodbyes to some of his sobered friends. They left the house with a sleepy Law in his car.

* * *

_TBC_

_Thank you for reading, also I would like to apologize if I made some mistakes about the ending. I'm not good with medical things. And I might have misunderstood some._

_Have a great day,_

_B27_


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: One piece is Definitely and Obviously not mine. Written for entertainment only.

Warning: Not Good with English, be wary of Grammars and misspellings. They might become OC.

UPDATE: 07/23/2020

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 7: Birth**

"Captain, should we really be here?"

Law turned her head from the bookshelf to her assistant. Glaring at the said man, she turned her attention back to the bookshelf. She moved her feet slowly as she scanned the books on her eye level. Muttering things, as she grabbed one and handed it to her ever-loyal friend, Bepo.

The said man grabbed the book and placed it on her cart.

"I bet your husband will be frustrated if he learns you're out here in the bookstore" her penguin-lover friend muttered. Holding her bag for her, following her around. Shachi nodded his head in agreement, followed by Bepo who earned a glare.

Tired and annoyed, she made her way out of the bookstore. Shachi followed her, trying to make sure she doesn't feel uncomfortable. Bepo and Penguin had gone to the cashier and paid for the books she had handed to Bepo.

Once Law was out, she waited for her other friends to come out. Wondering what's taking them so long. She got a raised brow from Shachi, "They paid for the stuff you placed in the cart" he stated.

"Oh, is that so?" She smirked to herself, realizing she wasn't really planning to buy books. She was just handing them to Bepo to put it back on the shelf. She giggled to herself while rubbing her stomach.

Shachi only stayed silent, confused about her reaction.

It took a few minutes for her other friends to come out, with the paper bags in their hands. They were about to leave when she felt some tightening around her abdomen. Halting her steps. She clutched her hand to her white-haired friend. Worried, they asked her what's wrong. Law asked to be seated, as she waited for the pain to fade.

"That's why I told you. We should have stayed at your house" Shachi exclaimed while rubbing his temple.

"Shut up, I know what it is. And I sure can tell I'm not in Labor yet" Law irked, glaring daggers at the man as he clutched her hands. A few seconds later, She slowly sat up straight all the while smirking knowing the pain was fading. She slowly stood up with Bepo's help. Throwing a smug look towards Shachi.

The man raised his hand in defeat, turning his head. He walked towards his car while telling them to wait.

o0o

"Nami. When will this end?" Her boss cried. Placing a piece of paper to the side, as he grabbed another one.

The orange-haired girl turned her attention to her boss, she released a sigh and placed a hand on her waist.

"That my dear boss will end once you finish signing all the paperwork on your table." Was her response, opening her mouth again as she continued to remind him of the meeting that he's been holding for rescheduling.

Luffy sighed desperately, missing his wife as he grabbed their picture from his desk. "I miss my wife" he cried. Sniffling his nose.

In defeat, she allowed him a fifteen-minute break to call his wife, after he signed the papers.

The man brightens his face, working on the paper on his desk. Not bothering to read the contents as he trusted his co-workers running his company with him.

o0o

Shachi had stopped the car in front of her garage. The couple had finally moved into their new house, when she was in her fourth month, after buying the bed and other necessities.

Opening the door, she planted her foot slowly to the ground. With a hand offered to her. She took it, and let it help her to stand. Giving her thanks to Penguin, she smiled and walked slowly to the entrance. She was greeted by a familiar back, standing by the door. The man turned his head and beamed the pregnant woman with his silly smile.

"Cora-san. You're here. When did you get back?" she asked in surprise. She was then greeted by a bear hug and was swinging from side to side. The man planted a kiss on her head, asking for her well being.

Rosinante had then placed his hand on her shoulder and stared at her head to toe. His eyes stopped at her big tummy. Smiling how big she had gotten, he crutches down a bit and talks at her tummy. Making Law embarrassed. Her friends had gone inside the house. Leaving the front door open. To allow the father and daughter some time alone.

"Cora-san. What are you doing here? When did you arrive?" She asked again.

After the Incident she had bled. Her Adoptive Father was very furious at her husband, blaming him for what happened. A sigh of relief was released from him after he learned that they are both doing fine. She just needs some rest of the work, and bed rest.

Rosinante nodded and planned to stay until she gave birth. But due to a sudden call from Senguko, her Adoptive Grandfather. He was forced to leave and head to Mary Geoise to report. Leaving Luffy to take care of his pregnant wife. He then left the apartment, after he gave a death warning to Luffy. The said man only laughed, and confidently said he will take care of her. Pissed he tried to strangle the young man, making Luffy sweat dripping and cold.

"Just wanted to visit my dear daughter and grandchild" he responded with a smile. Standing up properly, he then commented on how big she was.

She glared at her father for his statement. Blurting if he's trying to imply that she's Fat. The man shakes his head and waved his hands. Reassuring her that he's talking about the baby. She then smiled right away and rubbed her giant belly. Rosinante can only sweat drop, shocked by how her mood can change so easily. Not like her usual self.

He then guided her back to her house, helping her settle on a couch.

"Want something to drink?" Her red-haired friend had asked. Walking around the kitchen, preparing the cups.

Rosinante responded with 'tea', while Law asked for water. The man nodded his head and started preparing the drinks. Bepo had then walked in. Asking if where he should put the books. Law turned to him, "Put them in the Library" she called out. Placing a small pillow on her lap.

Shachi placed the drinks on the coffee table when Penguin had come in with the maternity bag. Placing it near the shelves where they place the car keys.

Law let out thanks to Penguin, as she drank her water. She unconsciously placed a hand on her tummy, humming as she stroked her stomach.

Rosinante was about to speak when her home phone suddenly rang.

Bepo was the one who picked it up and asked who it was. Smiling, he walked towards Law and handed her the phone.

Her smile broadened, upon hearing her husband's voice. Rosinante stared at her, as she smiled and talked. Giggling as she laughs at his voice making fun of his friends who're currently with him.

"Cora-san is with me. He just got here to visit" she said, nodding her head and told him not to worry. After talking for a few more minutes, Luffy ended the call unwillingly. Law smiled sadly but reprimanded him to go back to work. She released a sigh, as she placed the phone on her lap. Pouting a little as she stared at it.

Rosinante sighed at his daughter. Happy that she was able to find her happiness with the man she loves. Drinking from his tea. He started to have conversations with her.

o0o

"Alright, you already had your fill in talking with your wife. Now mind putting your attention to the meeting?" His Secretary chided. Taking his phone from his hand, and placing them in her pocket. "Will be confiscating this now. Don't want you to play mobile games while at a meeting."

Luffy pouted, trying to get his phone from her hands. Letting his arms fall to his side, whining. Nami had then pushed his back towards the meeting room since the other members were already there. They were about to turn when a Familiar green hair was walking in circles.

"Yo Zoro! Watcha doing?" Luffy chimed, knowing full well that he's lost.

Zoro was about to speak, but Luffy had cut him off. "You're lost aren't you".

Zoro's face turned red, blaming the walls for moving around.

Luffy laughed, Nami facepalmed.

o0o

A loud bang from the table had disrupted the meeting. An employee was staring wide-eyed at the head of the table, noticing their President with his head on the table as if he suddenly died.

Jinbie and Nami had groaned, their hands massaging their foreheads. Usopp had rubbed his temple. Completely aware the meeting will have this kind of outcome, turning his head to Zoro, who only yawned. Not caring about what just happened. Brook released his usual laughter, complementing his Boss's new way of disturbing a meeting.

"Let's take a break for now" Jinbei was the first one to speak. Standing up, he left the office followed by the employee who was still dumbstruck on what had just happened.

Hearing a loud snore, she smacked their vice president's head. Zoro had then sat up, rubbing his head as if nothing had happened. Usopp was the one who woke up Luffy, tugging at his shoulder.

"Is it done?" He asked innocently. His head was then back on the table due to Nami's hard punch to his head.

o0o

It was already lunchtime when Law accidentally dropped her cup spilling the water on the table. She grabbed a piece of paper from her side and started to wipe in a hurry. After she was done. She felt glum, placing a hand on her head. Baffled on how clumsy she can be.

She accidentally used her work to wipe the water that she spilled. Releasing a sigh, as she noticed her friend Shachi. Wiping the table properly. "Don't worry about the papers. I can reprint them again later." He stated while patting her shoulders.

Law nodded her head, grabbing for the remaining papers on her table. She handed them to Shachi, not wanting to have another accident.

Shachi took the papers from her hand and placed them at the coffee table where she placed her laptop and some other medical books that she was reading.

Law stood up from her chair and picked up the empty plate. As she was about to step. She almost lost her balance. Fortunately, Shachi was on her side to break her fall. She leaned towards her friend for support. Thanking him in exchange.

Bepo and Penguin had already left, as they were called for an emergency situation. Her father was in the guest room upstairs trying to get some sleep. Shachi had stayed as per her husband's request and he was worried about leaving her alone.

He took the plate from her hand, placing them back to the table. He carefully placed his hand behind her back and assisted her to the couch. Law sat down slowly while holding onto her stomach. She exhaled a breath, and inhaled slowly, trying to catch her breath from walking.

"You okay?" Her friend asked.

She nodded in response and tried to grab the book from the coffee table. Her friend trailed at her arms with his eyes. Realizing she was trying to grab her book, he leaned down to pick it up and handed it to her. In which she accepted with gratitude.

"I'll go wash the dishes. Call me if you need anything."

He then makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing the plate from the table.

Law placed her hand on her tummy, deciding if she should go to the hospital now or tomorrow.

o0o

Luffy had released a groan, dropping back to his couch after Haruta and Vista had left. They had come as Whitebeard Co.'s representative. They were in the middle of a meeting to talk about the project they were about to work on in the near future after they had done their talk, they made arrangements for the next meeting.

It was Jinbie and Nami who led them out while having short conversations.

A few seconds later, Usopp had stood up from his chair, after talking from his phone. "Luffy Sanji's here with the food,'' she said. I'll go to Franky's office for a bit to drop this off, and we'll head to your office later."

Upon hearing the word food, Luffy immediately stood up and walked towards the door. out from the meeting room, Zoro had followed behind after bidding Brook and telling him to close the room later once he's done and heads up. Nodding in agreement, the older man laughed in his usual laugh.

The elevator opened up, only to be greeted by Chopper, Robin and Sanji carrying the food on her back. Zoro instantly walked towards her, giving her a kiss on her cheek and grabbed the bag from her back. Not having the energy to argue with him, she allowed him to carry as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh Sanji, Yay food's here" Luffy chimed, repeating the words of meat and beer.

"Luffy, how are you?" His youngest employee asked him to turn his attention to him after Chopper had called him out. He greeted the young man loudly, complaining when he would start working at his company. Robin only laughed as Chopper had explained it to him that he can't, not until he graduates from the University.

Seconds later the door opened, Luffy rapidly went to his office. Leaving it open for the other to enter. Walking straight to the table, as he watched Sanji pulling the food from her backpack.

Zoro earned a kick from his wife after he had asked for a beer. Grumpily picking up a can of soda from the table and wait for the others. Luffy was already on his seat, drolling. Trying to hold himself back, as he stared at each dish.

Minutes later, Nami had arrived with Jinbie and Brook in tow. It didn't take another minute for Usopp to arrive, and a happy Franky followed him behind. Franky had then sat beside his wife, as he cheers for super coke. Once they are seated, Luffy gives out a cheer for another anniversary since they started the company.

Straw Hats Company Inc. tends to have this kind of party with the pioneers or the ones that are directly hired by the owner himself, another party will usually be held for the whole company to attend. This day was just a special day for them, which they preferred to spend it with just them that started this whole fiasco.

o0o

Rosinante was already awake when his Daughter's secretary had left. Leaving them some meals before he bid goodbye to the Father and Daughter. Law had stayed in the Living to read some books, she had asked for Shachi to fetch from her library. Her Father had stayed there, occupied with the new books her Daughter had bought.

The sound of her doorknob opening, getting her attention from the book. Turning her head, paying attention to the opened doorway, she peered on who had arrived. Her face brightens up upon seeing her husband, trying to stand but fail as her tummy was on the way.

Luffy had laughed, walking towards his wife. Reaching for her hands, that was raised towards him. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Law wrapped her arms around him, hugging and smelling her man. Staring her eyes at him, she silently gawked at his arrival. Trying to hide her happy face, which she failed miserably.

"How are you doing?" she heard him ask.

Placing her hand back to her book, she replied with a good response. Satisfied that Luffy had sat down beside her. A few minutes later, her father had arrived at the living room, glaring at Luffy, while greeting him back.

The young man nodded and welcomed him as well, asking him about his work as he stood up to change his clothes. Luffy had noticed Law's small pout, grinning, he patted her head and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Walking towards their bedroom, he went up to change his clothes.

When he arrived back down, he saw his father-in-law placing the food on the coffee table. Spilling some food on the way, leaving Law face palmed from the mess. Luffy had laughed at the scenery and walked to help wipe the food stains on the floor.

Grabbing three plates from the cupboard, he laid them on the coffee table. He gave Law her share and watched her eat humming. Law noticed his gaze and raised a brow. Luffy smiled at her before he started to gobble down on his food.

o0o

It was already night time when Luffy had helped Law to the guest room that they were temporarily staying in. Since Law's having a hard going up and down the stairs, also to avoid accidents. Rosinante had resigned back to the guest room, planning to get some sleep, after a smoke on the balcony on the second floor.

Staring at the skies, he felt content and happy with her Daughter's current life. His phone suddenly rang from his pocket, fishing it out. He answered it right away.

It was his Brother calling him all the way from Dressrosa, currently residing in the said country for work.

Asking what he wants, his brother only smiled and asked how he's doing and about the new couple as well. He responded with a smile and told him not much. Asking him again for the reason for his call.

"Just need to talk to you about Mother and Father's death anniversary"

Rosinante stayed silent and nodded his head. Telling him that he will go, and to meet up at Spider miles. Doflamingo nodded his head and asked if he would bring Law.

"Nope, it will be hard for an expecting Mother to travel"

The news brings bells to Doflamingo's ears, cheering for the good news. He applauds Luffy for a job well done, earning curse words from his brother. After a few more conversations, he ended the call. Telling his brother to take care and gave his Congratulatory message to Luffy and Law, in which he ignored.

The Donquixote Family had a bad past before they were adopted by Sengoku. But once Doflamingo had reached eighteen, he had left his care and started to live independently while trying to find his parent's murderer. That's also why Rosinante had worked for the Marines. Doing investigations that will connect to the murder and to help out his brother if needed.

Cases did happen where Doflamingo was accused of illegal smuggling of weapons and drugs. However, he was used as a scapegoat by one of his trusted friends. Thus the reason, he prefers to have control over his friends and family. He did try to control Law and have her marry one of his very loyal friend's sons. But Luffy was able to stop his plan, and declared right in front of him, that Law will be his wife.

Law had glared at Luffy, telling him to mind his own business. Stating, 'She's no Damsel in distress that she needs saving with her own agenda.' She had then started to reason out with her Step-Uncle but was cut off by Luffy. She turned her attention back to him again, shouting and telling him to go home, Blabbering words that even Doflamingo raised his brows, confused.

He knows Law isn't the type to shout and mutter words incoherently, but Luffy had enough and forcefully kissed her, silencing her from all her aggravated shouts. He then turned his attention back to Doflamingo and proclaimed his love towards Law in front of him. Making the said woman turned red, from the kiss and his claim.

This didn't escape his eyes, as he grinned and smiled. Thus he decided to play a game.

They decided to have a match with stocks and Luffy was able to beat him on it. He was still bewildered at how a dumb-looking man defeated him, just so he can Marry Law. Amused by the young man, he agreed and assured him he will not force Law to an arranged marriage. Before Luffy had left the Country with Law, he did give him a warning of Law's Adoptive Father.

Rosinante had then released a sigh, remembering the occurrence when he heard Law went to Dressrosa and was followed by Luffy, her suitor at that time.

Smiling to himself, he threw the used cigarette to his Portable ash cup holder. He then went inside and closed the door, retreating back to his room.

o0o

Law was sitting on her bed, she felt pain in her abdomen. She held her breath as she rubbed her stomach. Luffy had come out from the toilet when he heard her moan. Hurriedly walking to her side, asking what's wrong.

Law's face had clutched in pain, her hand on her stomach while the other holding on Luffy. She tried to breathe slowly, trying to speak her words.

"It's coming" She breathed, at the exact time she felt herself wet. "The baby's coming" she shouted in pain. holding on her husband's hand.

Dumbfound Luffy had shouted at the same time as Law. He then placed his hand on his head, screaming. Earning the attention of their resident who is now at their door, wondering what was wrong. Rosinante had then heard a small inside.

Law's right hand was in the air, slapping her husband across the cheek to earn his attention back and commanding him to bring her to the hospital. Without other words, Luffy had then carried Law in a hurry and headed to their car, Rosinante followed with the maternity bag and got it.

Law was in the back seat while holding for Luffy's hand. Rosinante had then tried to look for the keys, but couldn't find it. "It's in the cupboard where you got my maternity bag. Hurry" she screamed at her Father, annoyed and in pain. Her father went back inside and took the car keys, closing the door in a hurry. They drove towards the hospital as fast as they could.

o0o

Screams were heard, as Law tried to push the baby out from her. Tears started to fall, as she cried for her husband. Luffy was by her side, wiping her forehead and encouraging her to do her best. Breathing the same as she did, as she started to push.

Rosinante was outside, accompanied by Ann and her husband. Garp had then arrived, happy about the news, and prayed for a good birthing situation and a healthy baby. Ann was on her phone, sharing the news with her other brother about the situation. Marco was by her side, his arms around her waist, as he observed his wife.

Another scream has then been let out. Shouting and Cursing at her husband. Claiming he should give birth next if he wants more babies. Making Rosinante widen his eyes in shock at hearing her about Luffy's plan. Deep inside, he's happy, but not fond of him doing this and that to his Daughter again.

Garp had let out a laugh, as she heard her scream. Telling them everything is fine if she has the energy to shout profanities at his Grandson. Ann and Marco only giggled, as they continued to listen to her colorful words.

After a few minutes of screaming, she felt her voice starting to go hoarse. Her crunching face was then turned into a smile, as she heard her baby scream. She turned her attention to Luffy who was now in an Ugly mess, crying at the sound of his firstborn.

The doctor smiled and congratulated the new parents. She called for Luffy's attention to cut the umbilical cord, connecting to their baby and her. After he was done, the doctor had cleaned up the baby and wrapped the baby up with clothes. walking towards the Sweating mother, as she raised her hands, welcoming the sight of her baby girl in her arms.

Luffy walked towards her, still crying while thanking Law. He placed his arms around her and kissed her. Thanking Law again for the beautiful piece of herself with his.

* * *

_TBC_


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: One piece is Definitely and Obviously not mine. Written for entertainment only.

Warning: Might be too Sappy! Not Good with English, be wary of Grammars and misspellings.

UPDATE: 07/23/2020

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 8: Epilogue**

They were already at the Nursery gawking at the baby in front of them, covered in pink blankets. The baby had yawned, squirming her head, as she continued to sleep. They released as a sigh, eyes filled with heart, as they stared at their princess.

Luffy was at the center, smiling at his baby. His Grandfather and Father-in-law on each of his sides, as they squealed for the baby. Some patients had gotten their attention, staring at the backs of the three men, face on the window as they continued to stare at the baby.

"Luffy shouldn't you be staying at Law's side?" his sister asked him. He then nodded his head and left after giving one more glance to his baby. Leaving his Grampa and Rosinante behind.

Once he got inside the hospital room, Law was sleeping soundly. Still tired from giving birth. He saw his wife's friend come in, hoping to talk with her soon. They had soon left as she was still asleep, and told Luffy that they will come back later.

Few minutes passed and Rosinante and Garp had arrived back at the room, staring at the food being set on the table. They started to eat, not losing to Luffy who was already eating. Ann and Marco had left after their meal, to get some change of clothes for Luffy and Law.

o0o

It was already nine in the morning when Law woke up. She was greeted by Luffy's laugh, who was watching the TV. She grabbed for his hand, that he had placed on her side. He beamed a wide grin to her upon noticing her waking up. He leaned down and gave her forehead a kiss, asking her how she's fairing.

Law had smiled and asked for the baby, Luffy turned and pointed to the crib on her other side. She turned towards where he was pointing and smiled widely. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Luffy stood up from his chair and carried his daughter carefully. Placing her on her Mother's arm, seconds later the baby smiled in her sleep.

They both laughed as they thought how cute she was smiling in her sleep. Law grabbed her tiny hand, and she immediately felt her tiny fingers, grabbing for her index finger. She smiled at her husband, feeling overwhelmed and happy at her daughter. Luffy felt the same, as he gave her another kiss.

She was about to ask for her name, but Luffy beat her to it.

"I'm planning to name her after your sister, and I was hoping if that is okay with you?" he asked, placing an arm around her back while the other was on his Daughter's back.

Law only grinned and nodded, agreeing with the name he picks.

Pulling her baby girl near her face, she whispered her name to her tiny ears. They released another laugh, as they watched her smiling at them.

o0o

Lammy was already two months old when she started to squirm, smile, and babble some sounds. She would stare at her environment, especially in wild colors. She would squeal with joy when she saw her Father wearing a red dress suit, with black slacks. He leaned over her crib and tried to make her giggle loudly.

Lammy would yawn in turn, feeling herself drifting off to sleep instead.

"And she's asleep" Luffy smiled, laughing at her kid for sleeping and eating most of the day. Law factually stated in response that those are what babies' supposed to do. Walking towards her husband, she tied the tie around his neck. After she was done, she smiled and walked back towards her makeup table, preparing herself for her husband's company anniversary.

It didn't take long before Nami had rung the bell. Signing them that it's time. Luffy carried his Daughter on his arms as he walked outside, followed by Law carrying the baby bag for the necessities.

o0o

They had finally arrived at the venue, some were walking around, sitting, talking to their colleagues. The venue had gotten silent when they saw their owner walking with a baby bag on his hand, and his other hand at the back of his wife's back, who was holding the baby.

Before the event started, Luffy let out a short thanks, and introduced his beautiful baby to his co-workers, earning him congratulatory words and compliments. Law only smiled, watching her husband boasting and smiling while blushing at the stage.

Some of their friends had approached Law and started to squeal at the baby. Law was a bit annoyed by the crowd and warned them not to touch her baby.

Soon, they started to have breakfast and some fun games. Handing out prizes to those who won the games, hyping up the party even more.

An hour later after breakfast. Luffy and Law had to leave early, for them to get some rest and so they can place Lammy on her comfortable crib. Some were disappointed but agreed, though it was changed to cheers when Usopp declared the party will last till dawn.

Zoro and Sanji were having a Lover's quarrel, kicking her damn husband to his chin, warning him to stop drinking. Jinbie had started a conversation with Brook and Robin, talking about boring topics, he thought. He found Chopper who was eating and cheering at Usopp. Nami and Franky were talking with a paper in front of them, reading the lines as they tried to explain the game to people who were paying attention.

Luffy watched his co-workers enjoy the event, laughing at Usopp for his song.

Law asked if he wants to stay, but shakes his head, stating he would rather spend the day with his family. Law nodded her head and smiled. She then tiptoed towards him and gave him a kiss, Luffy responded back and pried for her lips to open, she complied and returned the kiss back.

"Ahem" was the loud fake cough that got their attention. It was Nami, holding the microphone. Smirking at them and reminding them that they are still in Public. Law had blushed and turned her head from them. Release of whistles and teasing had come their way, making Law blush even more and hid her face to her husband's chest.

Luffy only laughed and placed a hand behind her back, smiling dumbly at them. He then felt Law grabbing him by his arm, mouthing at him to move on. Luffy complied and nodded his head, he turned his attention back to the group and left a 'see you later' at them.

He then got inside the car and closed it. The driver had then turned on the vehicle and left the venue heading back to their house.

Law had felt Lammy squirm in her sleep, rocking her tiny body on her arms, she started to hum. She then felt a gaze towards her direction, asking her husband. She then felt him placing a hand on her chin.

"You know what?"

"what?"

"Despite all those words that you said to me before we started our relationship" Luffy smiled, stroking her hair lovingly. "You really didn't trust me at first, didn't you?"

Law thinned her lips, wondering where this conversation was heading to.

"But I still love you, and continued to love you more each day"

She chucked, listening to him. "and you know what's even more amazing?"

"what?"

"You're still the one that I want to spend my whole life with."

Law stayed silent, smiling lovingly at him. She wanted to give him a hug, but Lammy was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Come closer" she called out. Luffy complied and was surprised when she kissed his nose. Smiling widely she responded, "Me too." Luffy gazed at her lovingly, chuckling at the kiss, reminding him of how he had attempted to kiss her during their first date.

**End**

* * *

_Thanks for reading the story._

_That will be all! Later!_

_B27_


End file.
